The Brotherhood of Justice
by Rane Metal
Summary: Discontinued - Please view author's profile for information.
1. Volume One

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the mainline series for the Brotherhood, technically a sequel to Birth of the Brotherhood. This as far as I know will have no set ending and can be considered a sort of on-going series. There will be spin off stories to it, but for the most part this is the meat of the stories concerning the members of the Brotherhood. Now, I'm also accepting villian characters. So anyone with a hero or a villian that wants to throw them in feel free.

**Disclaimer;** Of course, I can never forget the obligatory reminder that I don't own City of Heroes. Anyone with common sense would realize this. This will be the only disclaimer for this story, post events not with standing or the introduction or re-introduction of other people's characters will also merit a disclaimer.

* * *

**Part One Prologue**

Several months have passed since the events of _Birth of the Brotherhood_ and the team is quickly becoming a well known group in Paragon City. They have gone from quieting the uprisings of gang activity to taking on the dreaded Captain Mako. Still there is no sign of the robot that had captured the Freedom Phalanx, and heroes are still too far and few. Eden Rolt, the leader of the Brotherhood of Justice has kept an ever vigilant eye out for any major threats and has established good ties with Longbow.

However all is not well. In the Rogue Isles the mastermind of Arachnos the nefarious Lord Recluse has been silently gathering like minded evil doers under his banner in preparation for a complete take over. As one of the only strongly unified remaining super hero groups, the Brotherhood of Justice is one of Arachnos's targets.

In other news something else entirely is moving silently through the streets. People leave their homes at night, going to secret meetings and hearing sermons of a great being that has near god-like powers. These groupings have quickly become cult-like in their rabid worship of the Church of Ascended Faith. Rumors have it that the man that leads these events heralds the coming of a being that will make the world tremble and even the most black hearted evils shall whimper in fear and cower before the might of their belief.


	2. Issue 1: Shut Down 1 of 4

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the mainline series for the Brotherhood, technically a sequel to Birth of the Brotherhood. This as far as I know will have no set ending and can be considered a sort of on-going series. There will be spin off stories to it, but for the most part this is the meat of the stories concerning the members of the Brotherhood.

**Disclaimer;** Of course, I can never forget the obligatory reminder that I don't own City of Heroes.

* * *

**Issue 1: Shut Down 1 of 4**

**--**

The barroom was dark, clouded with the smoke of numerous cigarettes and other possibly illegal substances. A garbled old juke box played a somber country beat that was turned up to the point of near deaf rendering properties to anyone sitting on the tables closest to it. Still there was a certain feel of... contentment in the customers tonight. Several customers were getting rowdy, but one look at the bouncer reminded them not to get too noisy. Other then those few individuals it was quiet.

At the bar one hunched over individual took a puff on his own cancer stick, and exhaled after a lengthy draw. The smoke curled in the air, lazily arching up above his head like a ghostly halo. The man wore a white shirt, dampened by his sweat from a good day of running. His denim jeans were tattered near the end of each leg, obviously from many years of having been broken in. Edward Taylor briefly caught sight of what was on the television, an advertisement for one of the new circuses that had set up in town. Briefly he watched, unable to hear what was being said about it due to the music blaring in the back. When his interest waned on the mounted television Edward took a quick gulp from the shot glass the bartender had set before him.

This was a new habit, a new place for him. Normally he'd be out and working to further hone his fighting skills. He knew that this wasn't healthy, but lately he'd fallen into a depression. Edward had taken to avoiding the Brotherhood headquarters unless he was really needed. The others didn't seem to mind but Eden apparently knew where he was going as she'd admitted during one of his few recent appearances there. Not that she could stop him.. she only said that his issues concerning Billy should just be dropped.

He slammed the shotglass onto the counter, startling the bartender. What problems he had with Billy Young was none of her business anyway. Yes, he'd been Edward's best friend, but that was before the man had learned that Billy was.. one of them. One of the heroes that used 'powers', means that were not natural in the pursuit of peace. Super powered heroes always gave way to super powered villians, so by proxy Billy had just made the world a tougher place simply by becoming a hero in the first place.

There was no point in him taking out his anger on his friend Edward realized and stood up, crushing his cigarette into the ashtray he'd been provided with. He walked for the door, moving past a couple of guys that had come ambling on in and slipped out into the peaceful night. Maybe he'd go out on patrol, round up a couple of thugs that were 'on his level' as some of the idiotic powered heroes had stated. Sure there were other heroes that could only rely on martial arts, but most of the ones that had proved themselves were nearly in their forties, so there wasn't much comfort in that thought. Not that he cared what others thought of him on the job, he could care less.

"Hey look!"

The shout from a passerby caused Edward to look up quickly, just in time to see a one of the flying Clockwork drones being shot from the sky. The oscilator gave a pitiful whirring noise just before it crashed onto the asphault. Before any of the citizens could walk closer to investigate a devasting blast of energy tore through the night sky, high lighting several other flying oscilators. The origin of the blast was known at about the same time, as apparently the same man that had given the shout before called out again. "It's the Sentry!"

Quickly and for reasons of avoiding a berrating at being in such a place, Edward stepped back into the shadow of the building. Seconds later the gleaming silver armored form of the Sentry came flying into view, jet boots emitting a low roar of flames from them.

The hero kept her hand extended, firing several more blasts towards the robots who answered with blasts of lightning in turn. Sentry spiraled out of the way, avoiding the blasts and then returning fire again to send another oscilator crashing into the street below. When she was sure that it didn't harm the nearby spectators Sentry turned her attention fully back to her opponents. However the moment of inattention cost her as a well aimed blast of electricity caught her in the chest, making her nearly back flip and then go careening down to the streets herself.

On the side Edward gave a start, but when she began to move he relaxed for a second. He looked up to see the Clockwork minions beginning to descend to finish the job. Quickly he looked around and was about to risk changing further back in the building's shadow, but salvation had arrived in the very form of the one hero Edward detested.

"You call that voltage?" The oscilators turned their optics back towards their height in the sky as a purple clad hero floated down, lightning crackling down two forward swept wings with metallic feathers. Hiding the man's face was a silver helm. Tempest aimed his bracers forward, and let the Clockwork know what a real electrical attack was.

Two huge bolts of electricity arched from the bracers the wings were mounted on, catching two of the five oscilators and frying their circuitry so that they to fell to the street. Tempest raised one of his hands in front of him when an opposing jolt was sent his way, catching the attack with his bracer, diverting the energy and then with a snap of his wrist sending it back to narrowly miss it's target.

Tempest flew forward, slipping to the left of the Clockwork and sent more bolts careening into them, sending one more down. The remaining two aimed their weaponry at him, but suddenly on the one to the right a long haired girl materialized, hanging onto it's landing struts. Widow, the silent member of the team used her meager weight to set the oscilator off balance, causing it to tip wildly. This had a bad effect on it's bretheren as it's rotating blades cut roughly into it's propeller column, sending the robot to the ground to break.

The remaining robot veered wildly, trying to shake it's unwanted passenger to little effect. Widow again jerked to one side, using her weight to send the oscilator into a wild tailspin toward the ground and teleported moments before it crashed against the sidewalk, scattering a few of the observers.

Tempest landed, with Widow appearing beside him as he strode towards Sentry and offered her a hand up. Once it was clear that the danger had passed the spectators began to applaud and hoot in appreciation. The Brotherhood of Justice was still working it's way to earning the complete admiration of Paragon City, but they worked for every bit of it simply by just doing what was needed.

It made Edward's stomach turn a little at the thought of being grateful that Tempest had been there to save Betty. Still, he was and there was nothing that could change that. With a small scowl the young man turned and walked off deeper into the streets of Kings Row.

-----

"You okay Sentry?" Tempest asked, using her code name due to the bystanders being so close, clamoring to get a good look at the superhero group.

Betty groaned, taking his hand while using the other to hold her armored head. "Anyone get the number on that truck.." The project voice from the armor's speaker was a warped, altered version of her own, coming out with enough emotionless overtone so that her voice would not be recognized.

"You should be more careful.." Widow stated, so quiet that only Sentry's boosted hearing registered her.

"That looks like all of them, barring any sudden ambushes that await us before we get back to the base." Tempest said, hoisting Sentry up. Unlike her previous armor this new design was more more lightweight, and thus giving her a tremendous speed boost but reducing her in the defense area somewhat.

The team had been out on a search mission for some schematics that Eden had somehow known about. Those plans were safely tucked away in a carrying compartment inside the Sentry armor. It also meant that Clockwork were near ravenous in trying to get them back as this had been the fourth attack in under six blocks. Sentry turned to Widow, "You know you could just teleport us there. So why aren't you?"

Tempest looked to their silent teammate now, wondering that same thing. Widow looked right back at them, then directing her unseen gaze downwards as if to contemplate whatever deep reason she had for not bringing them straight into the base. "You didn't ask."

"..." Sentry's posture slumped. "Well... could you please?"

"I can't. If it were just one of you then I could.. but I get really tired after going that far with a person." Widow turned and began walking without another word, ignoring what could have been disbelieving stares from her teammates. To dispell any harsh implications she looked back and spoke one last parting statement. "If I just teleported one of you, I'd be too tired to come back for the other, leaving the one open to ambushes all alone."

Tempest held out a hand. "Hold on, why don't you just teleport with the schematics while Sentry and I travel together?"

A second passed before both women looked at him. Widow tilted her head, "That sounds simple.." Sentry knelt down, keying in a pass code into the side of her armored boot and seconds later a small compartment opened up with a disc inside. She passed it onto Widow who took it and teleported without another word.

Before the two could even get into the air again a small beeping came from Sentry's right gauntlet. Her head tilted in puzzlement before she groaned and hit her head lightly. "The report! With all this I forgot all about it.. Professor Knaves is gonna kill me.."

Tempest laughed, and held his arms out helplessly. "I can handle the Clockwork, you just hurry back to your appartment and finish it." Sentry gave a grateful nod and the head and fired her jetboots on maximum burn, rocketing up into the sky and back towards Galaxy City. Tempest watched her for a moment, shaking his head. "Sheesh.. doesn't she go to study hall? I finished mine days ago.."

* * *

Quite some miles away in one of the vacant lots in Atlas Park a man stood before a small group of homeless men. He looked like he was in his late thirties, and of average height. His build was nothing to boast about, in fact it was rather slim. The stranger was dressed only marginally better then the other men listening to him but there was something about his eyes that betrayed a sense of authority. "Behold my brothers, I am Sorius, and I have seen the end of this world. It is a thing that the Circle of Thorns has even foreseen and have pulled nearly all of their forces back to their strongholds in a futile attempt to be protected."

Several of the homeless muttered to one another, but the speaker's presence silenced them as he began to speak again. "The great force that has deemed this planet to be destroyed has chosen me as his first priest. Who here wishes to be spared of the horrible pain that looms in the future?" When none spoke it only served to make the man called Sorius, if that was his true name, angry. "Impudence! You shall see! It is not far off now.. the coming of the great death.. when it is all over, it is I who shall remember this and laugh in your torment!"

Finally, one tramp spoke up, fear and mild dementia taking hold of him. "I don't wanna die! I believe!" As the saying goes with the masses, one voice is all it takes as the majority was soon clamoring forgiveness.

Sorius smiled now in almost a paternal way, like a father watching his children learn something important on their own. "Ahh, all is forgiven brothers.. but know that a second offense shall not be so easily forgiven." He raised his hands to the sky, and at that exact moment a tremendous shockwave made the crowd stumble, furthering their belief in this unseen threat. "Spread the word, for those that shall believe in the Great End shall be spared as it creates a new world, where all are equal!"

* * *

_Rane: And there you have it, the start of what I hope will be a very long lived series. With the encouragement of the readers, I believe it will be. So anyway expect issue number 2 soon, starring Betty Taylor and Billy Young!_


	3. Issue 2: Shut Down 2 of 4

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** Rejoice! I have finally created a forum for the Brotherhood, and for the time being there's a poll for you loyal readers to vote on who you want to see in a solo series!

* * *

**Issue 2: Shut Down 2 of 4**

Betty Taylor stumbled into class on a late Monday afternoon, just in time for Professor Peter Knaves to enter from his office and step up behind his desk. The man was in his late forties, and had a long mane of grayed hair that ended just below his shoulders. In his younger days he was quite the popular student at this very university, one of those rare 'cool nerds'. His attire was the standard labcoat, with a light brown turtleneck under it with black slacks.

Betty waved to him, and after recieving a nod in reply she slipped into her desk.

"Alright students, today we will look into the field of chemistry!" A chorus of groans came from the slackers of the class, of which the majority were. The professor merely cupped his ear and leaned over his desk unlike many other instructors and gave a contents sound. "Music to my ears, now before we begin I think the reports are due on my desk front and center. I'll be taking roll as you turn them in."

Another round of reluctant noises, but otherwise the students began to shuffle up one by one to turn in their work. Knaves looked up at one student in particuliar that was just in front of Betty and smiled. "Ah, here you are Alex. I was wondering when you'd get around to joining us again. Where would your report be?"

The young man before him now was on the lanky side, though he did have some definition to him. He wore a thick pair of glasses beneath a mess of straw blonde hair. His clothing was along the lines of grunge, with an over sized shirt with some anti-social quote or the other, pipe jeans, and a plaid jacket tied around his waist. "I uh.. sir I wanted to ask if I could have a couple more days on it."

Professor Knaves's smile changed into a knowing frown. "I'm sorry Alex but I did say that this project would be a make it or break it for the class grade. I would love to do this, in fact I wish I could. But, I can't because those grades are being entered today and not any later. I'm sorry Alex.. but this means you fail my class." Knaves just gave a sympathetic nod and looked to the next person, Betty, and the smile returned. "Hello miss Taylor, looking forward to a steller report as always."

"You shall get it Professor." Betty said with a bright smile, handing over the slim folder that contained the project on cold fusion.

-------

Alex growled under his breath as he watched that idiot of a girl fawn under the attention of that equally stupid professor. It wasn't fair; he was a smart student, brilliant really but everything they did bored him so much he chose to shift his attention to other things. Like.. sleeping.. and.. doing stuff. However Knaves didn't want to see that, instead treating him like these normal students. Every time Knaves frowned like that it made Alex just want to punch him in his aged face.

Betty Taylor was even worse. She had offered to tutor him, as if he needed her help! That girl made him want to vomit. Always so upbeat and sure of herself, she'd never get anywhere in life unless she learned to use other people to her advantage. If she was so smart then why didn't she do something useful like go out with him anyway? At least that way he wouldn't have to waste his time visualizing her in lewd poses, he could just make her do them then. However she had to be one of those new age types that 'respected herself'.

Now that Alex was thinking about it he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her or any of these losers. While Knaves was preoccupied with another student Alex slipped out into the hall and dug around in his pocket for his cigarettes. Then he remembered that he'd left them in his dorm. He cursed and turned to go get them, and was suddenly looking at another professor. "Oh jeez- don't sneak up on me like that man!"

"Skipping class again Mister Sultana?" The man was named Henry Cane, a wiry man of small stature and a completely bald head. In his late eighties, Henry Cane resembled an old vulture more then anything else with his squinting eyes and hooked nose. He was wearing a pastel green sweater vest over a white dress shirt.

"Uh.. no professor, I was just coming out here to grab a notebook I forgot.."

"Don't try to lie to me boy." Professor Cane snapped and squinted that much harder. "I needed to speak to you anyway so this works out for the both of us." Out of all the teachers at the university Peter Knaves and Henry Cane had been rivals in the science field. Peter had always thought of it as friendly competition, but for Henry it was a matter of pride to outsmart his former childhood friend, and he didn't much care for going anywhere where Knaves had an ounce of authority, the reason why he was pleased at Alex skipping class.

"What do you mean professor?" Alex asked, curiousity rising now that he didn't seem to be in trouble.

"That girl, Taylor. You destest her as much as I detest Knaves. What would you say if I let you in on a little secret?" Cane smiled, stretching the sagging skin about his face and making him even more in the image of a craggy gargoyle.

Alex leaned away, creeped out by the gleam in the old man's eye but he couldn't ignore the lure of knowing a secret involving Betty.

* * *

_Henry Cane was jolted from his nap by an earth shaking crash, jarring him into instant awareness. He sat up, coughing as his lungs gave him a moment's trouble. "What the devil..?" Gingerly he got out of bed, shuffling his feet into his house slippers and then slipped on a robe before moving over to the window to see what had happened._

_Outside the first thing the old man noticed was one of the newer heroes, Bard laying on the ground, holding an arm across his chest while staring at something. Henry followed his gaze and saw an enormouse gaping hole in the ground. Moments later a young girl in severely damaged armor was tossed out, rolling to a stop. The motion had caused the visor to fall off. _

_As the man strained his vision the face of the girl suddenly became clear and he let out a gasp of shock. It was one of the students at the university, Betty Taylor! Henry's thoughts were put on hold as another figure became visible, the hulking madman known as Garm. _

_Henry moved away from the window for fear of being spotted. He'd been reading the papers about how terrible that mutant was and had no desire to invoke his rage. It was seconds later that Henry felt some rage of his own flare up. How had that girl gotten such advanced technology? Rather then thinking that it may have been from her own trial and efforts Henry's mind went to the easiest solution. "Knaves... he must have made it for her! Sending her out on little test runs and when it's perfected he'll sell it to the army or something else! We'll see about this.. I will not let him get the best of Henry Howard Cane!"_

* * *

"N- No way! She's the Sentry!" Alex nearly yelled too loudly, getting an annoyed hand signal from Professor Cane to be quiet.

"Yes, I know. I'm glad I discovered this little project Knaves and Taylor are conducting. Since then I've made some armor of my own.. but I need a young person to operate it." Professor Cane flashed that creepy smile again. "So what do you say Alexander.. you can prove you're better then Taylor and I show that fool Knaves that I can not be outsmarted. We both win."

Alex crossed his arms over his chest and then tilted his head down to think. "Sure I guess." He was a little hesitant about throwing in with Cane. The old dude was just plain creepy. On the other hand he could put Betty in her place and prove to Knaves his star student wasn't as great as she pretended to be. Besides, after he got the armor, if he liked it then he'd just take it and do what he liked with it. "You can count on me Professor."

"Good.. now let us get going to my own private little lab and get you aquainted with it." The aged man turned and began to walk for the exit, Alex following closely behind him.

---------------------------

In yet another vacant lot there was another gathering. Sorius now stood up on one of the large steel boxes so that his growing audience could so hear his gospel and look upon him as the prophet of the Great End. The crowd now took up a fair portion of the lot, and it wasn't simple bums either as over night word had spread to many different ears. They answered the call of the Master, for it could not be denied once heard. "Brothers! Sisters! I have come to bear the news that our world shall be ending soon. This is no garbage about a false apocolypse but a true death to the planet! My lord and master shall descend from the heavens and look upon us, seeing all that we are and sneer in disgust!"

Several wails of despair broke out from the audience, prompting Sorius to continue on. "However do not fear! He shall reshape what he has destroyed and create a vast kingdom that only those that believe in his might shall be able to attend!"

"Sounds like fun. Can I jump in?"

Sixty pairs of eyes all darted towards the top of the warehouse, where on it stood a costumed man in heroic pose number two: fists on his hips, legs shoulder width apart while his cape flapped in the wind. The gathered people instantly parted like the Red Sea for Captain Energy as he landed and started advancing on Sorius's position. "I have heard something about another cult taking up shop here. No offense or anything but we have enough of these end of the world cults as it is so leave Paragon."

"Blasphemer, fool! Here my children is one that shall be wiped out in the arrival or our master!" Sorius boomed, pointing at the hero as if he were casting a judgement.

"Yeah.. heard it all before, now are you going to leave peacefully?" Captain Energy asked, his fists igniting with his trademark azure energy. He would prefer it didn't come down to a fist fight, because for all he knew the guy really was just a loon and it wouldn't be right to harm him. However living in a city like Paragon had prepared him for the equal possibility that he could be in for a serious fight.

Sorius raised his hands to the sky and called out. "Oh great master give me the power to defeat this one who speaks doubt of you!" Silence reigned for a moment before Sorius was enveloped in a blazing golden energy. The homeless prophet had become a glowing avatar of might as he raised a single hand towards the hero. "Be gone non-believer!" With that command a massive blast of pure power errupted from Sorius's palm and rocketed towards Captain Energy.

The Captain barely threw his hands up in before the attack had slammed into him, carrying back across the lot and into the side of a crate, crumpling the metal. Despite this apparent victory Sorius's eyes narrowed and he kept the beam of power blazing full on. Then he felt it, resistance, and then full out refusal of the hero to fall before the power. Captain Energy gasped as he pushed the head of the blast back, his hands burning with his own energy to counter the opposing power.

"Followers! Call upon our master to grant you the power to stay this barbarian's hand!" Sorius bellowed as he began to feel himself losing the stalemate. Many in the crowd hesitated, for they would be attacking one of the heroes this city had to keep it safe. Others did not share this believe as many cries mimicking Sorius's were heard followed by much smaller blasts that fed into the prophets and ultimately made the Captain's arms give out, only to have the raw power slam into him and send him not only through the crate, but flying back and through a concrete wall as if it were wet paper.

Sorius called off the power and waited to see if the hero would stand. When he did not the man cheered, garnering estranged applause from the crowd. "See! Any non-believer shall fall and if need be die by our might. Come, we must spread our gospel!" Slowly the masses left the area, ignoring the downed hero on the other side of the hole.

Captain Energy spasmed in pain, unable to do much more then look up at the sky to attempt to stay conscious. His costume was torn ragged at the chest, blood seeping into the material from shallow cuts and his mask was nearly gone as well, his hair poking out of three holes on the top.

The last image he saw before blacking out as a group of three Hellions all looking at one another, sadistic grins plastered on their faces before they started to walk over...

* * *

Rane: To be continued because I thought a cliff hanger would be good! No stoning the author! 


	4. Issue 3: Shut Down 3 of 4

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a long update time. I've been busy organizing my personal life as of late so please don't expect too much of me this issue, but after this things will pick back up. Also check out The Red Scar's fic Retaking Paragon, it's interesting, and has alot of potential.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Issue 3: Shut Down 3 of 4**

A day ago the young man known as Alex Sultana ceased to be just some regular normal person that couldn't do anything about what they didn't like. Now he was able to do what he wanted, when he wanted. All thanks to this really cool armor he had on right at the moment. Alex caught sight of himself in the mirrored windows of a skyscraper he zoomed past at just the right moment, seeing a good reflection of himself. A sleek dark golden body suit, fitting so perfectly to his body it was almost like a second skin. The head peice was the most distinguishing feature: a single large glowing red eye.

He liked it, the suit seemed to openly glare at everything in it's sight. It made him feel like everything that he felt had become a physical manifestation. Alex chose his new name at first glancing at the style of the helmet, named after the one eyed giants of legend. He was now Cyclopian, master of the sky and everything below!

Now.. now they had to see him, and respect him or a fiery death would be their only fate.

However as per a deal he made with that crazy old man Alex had some work to do. He aimed at a passing bus far below and sent the command to attack. From his palm a blast of energy exploded forth, going down at the public transport in the shape of a mushroom cloud. The bus continued to drive, until the blast had hit it, causing it to explode in a ball of fire. Alex could subtley hear the screams of the dying, and when he should have been disgusted with himself for such a casual ceasing of life... he only felt himself starting to laugh. There was no going back now so why should he let morality get in the way?

Cyclopian threw both hands forward and started to unleash a torrent of blasts, incenerating cars, innocent bystanders and just anything that he could hit. The armored teenager swooped lower, cackling as the screaming civilians tried to get away in a futile gesture. "Run weaklings, run!"

Quickly it was starting to become a great deal of fun to him as human life started to just look like something he could play with. Each time his suit registered that someone's vital signs were relaxing, starting to believe he would not kill that individual, he would fire and reduce that unfortunate person to so much ash. Cyclopian came to a stop as he noticed a little girl, climbing back to her feet fearfully and looking around for whoever the child had gotten lost from. He stayed there until ever so slowly, she looked up at him through tearful eyes. His voice came out, mockingly sympathetic. "What's the matter princess, lost your mommy? Well I'll help you find her." With a deliberate slowness he raised his hand, letting the child see the glowing energy hovel that would fire at any second so there would be no mistake what her fate would be. "Bye bye kid."

Just at that moment Alex's sensors went off in alarm, prompting him to jet to the left as quickly as the thrusters would allow. Just in time to, the blast of energy that shot by was rather large and could have been troublesome to come back from if it had hit. Just as he went to look for the source of it a smaller blast slammed into his back, causing him to be pushed a few feet further. It was with a low growl that he turned to look at just the person he'd come to hastle.

Sentry floated at his level, hands still blazing with energy as she prepared another attack. "Stand down now! You have condemned yourself with the murder of ten civillians and displayed an eagerness to bring that body count up one more. If you give up now I won't harm you."

"Harm me? HARM ME! I am the unstoppable Cyclopian, you can never hurt me!" Cyclopian screamed as he thrusted both hands forward, sending out a massive blast towards Sentry that she easily flew over.

"Alright, you asked for it." The Sentry commented dryly before throwing more blasts towards him, most of which Cyclopian was able to avoid. However the attacks that had hit did caused a fair amount of light damage, the armor itself proving to be a little too armored for anything less then a full on assault to penetrate it's defenses. She continued to fire, only angering her opponent but it kept him from effectively counter attacking her.

Cyclopian finally turned and began to fly away, to which Sentry almost immediately gave chase. The male looked back and nearly cursed when he saw that she was easily gaining on him. He had to get away, right now she was just too quick for him to fight. "Alright girly, if you're such a hero then save that kid from this!" Quickly he positioned one of his hands back and fired towards the child that still stood there, dumbstruck with fear.

----------

Sentry turned back, eyes widening in horror as the attack was far too fast for her to stop. Still she pushed her jets into full power, diverting as much energy as possible from her other systems. She extended her hand, as if trying to physically pull the blast of power away from it's course onto the little girl.. but she just couldn't.. it was just too fast.

Suddenly the girl was gone in a blur of yellow, leaving the blast to destroy the concrete where the child had been. The armored heroine had a moment of panic sweep her until her scanners picked up what was obviously a dark yellow clad superhero putting the kid down and letting the child run off. Sentry sighed in relief and then upon remembering her foe turned back to find nothing but clear skies.

"Lost him.." She said to herself before turning to reguard the other hero. It was the least she could do to thank him for the save. Sentry landed and walked towards the other hero, waving what was hopefully in a peaceful way and called out. "Thanks for the save. Hadn't been for you I wouldn't be getting any sleep for a long time."

The hero rubbed the back of his neck, any of his main features were widely unseen due to the nature of the costume. "No problem ma'am. Just doing my part like my uncle did his.. say.. you seem familiar. Sentry, right?" He held out his hand, which she shook. "The name's Breakneck.. not the original but I'm hoping to keep up the name."

"Nice to meet you. Again thanks for the save, you'd be a real asset to the Brotherhood." She commented, and then smiled under her helmet as Breakneck grinned at that. "If you like I could talk with the team leader and see if she'd like to welcome you aboard."

"She..? I thought Tempest was your leader..?" The speedster raised a brow in mild confusion, wondering if the word had just been a slip-up or there were things about Tempest he didn't know gender wise. Then again the Brotherhood of Justice did have some strange looking members.. like that Widow girl.

"Oh.. err.. " Sentry put a hand on the back of her head and gave a helpless shrug. "Yes, he is. Sorry, I've been thinking about.. an old friend alot is all." Only then did she remember that Eden had strictly asked that her existance be hidden in the strictest way possible, which made little sense but that was all the woman had asked.

Breakneck eyed her and then just blinked. "Oh... kay. Well anyway.. my partner may be needing me about now so I should go check up on him." With that he was gone in another blur of yellow, speeding away down the street.

Sentry watched him go and then turned back to where Cyclopian had vanished to. Beneath the helmet she frowned. Whoever that had been showed utterly no reguard for life at all, unlike their previous villians this Cyclopian seemed to take an almost perverted joy in attempting to kill that little girl. Whoever he was, he was definitely a sick individual. She would need to speak with Eden about the person here today as well, his sort of speed would definitely be helpful.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Energy groaned, moving to sit up but a sharp pain in his chest kept him flat on his back. He could tell without opening his eyes that he was no longer out on the street. In fact, he was quite comfortable aside from his body still feeling like it wanted to crawl in on itself from that massive blast all of those homeless fanatics brought down on him.

Only when he brought a hand up to his forehead to stem off an oncoming headache did he realize one important fact. His costume was hanging on a hook on the door. One look under the covers confirmed the fact that while fortunately he still had his boxers on it was still just the idea that made him unnerved. He got out of bed after locking down all the aches and pains and began to get dressed.

Almost right after he tugged his mask back on the door opened up, revealing the one time teammate FlareStorm. She was holding a tray of what looked to be beef soup, dressed in the very same attire she'd wore when Manticore had united the three person team. Afterward, the archer had left Paragon, saying vaguely that he had business to attend to overseas. Since then they had lost track of one another.. until today that is.

"About time you woke up. You've been out since yesterday." FlareStorm griped while putting the tray down on the bedside table. "Sleeping on the couch was definitely not fun."

"Shouldn't you be at school?" The Captain asked when he noticed it was eleven in the morning.

FlareStorm lowered her eyes, and then just crossed her arms. For a while she didn't say anything until Captain Energy moved to put a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away and answered. "I don't go to school."

"You're what, sixteen? What are your parents doing about this?" The man asked, hand finally landing on her shoulder.

"Look what goes on in my personal life is my business. We're teammates, not friends right?" She snapped and walked out of the bedroom, leaving a heavily confused Captain Energy shocked into silence.

------------------------

**Ranemetal:** This new villian looks like trouble, he doesn't seem to mind killing even a little girl if it means a moment's enjoyment? What'll happen to him? Find out in the next issue of The Brotherhood of Justice!


	5. Issue 4 Shut Down 4 of 4

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** Just got back to school recently, and haven't had much time if any to write. So dear readers my apologies if the writing comes across a bit flustered.

**Character Disclaimer:** Adam XXV is the property of Ms. Crey's Robot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Issue 4: Shut Down 4 of 4**

Cyclopian slammed his fist onto the wall before him in frustration. "You said that this suit could handle her!" He was of course speaking to Professor Cane, who wasn't there but the comlink in the armor was on. "She was too fast for me to keep up with."

_"It can handle her you imbecile! You ran away the second you started losing. Had you actually stuck it out you would have come away as the victor! Did you not notice that her attacks were having little effect against you?"_ Came the ancient voice berating him for his supposed cowardice. Still as if it wasn't enough he kept on much to Alex's annoyance. _"I knew I should have chosen someone with a backbone.. come back with that armor. You won't be needing it."_

The boy smirked now. "You think you can just give me this power without me wanting to keep it? Too bad you old fossil. Now that I have this I don't need your stinking help." Before the aged professor could begin to squawk at him anymore Alex turned off the comm link and turned to reguard the city far below. With this new suit and the Freedom Phalanx gone it may as well have been open season for him. Sure, there were the other heroes and maybe the odd gang that would have problems with him on their turf, but if this suit was as powerful as the old man had hinted then he could deal.

Cyclopian stepped out onto the very edge of the roof, watching for any signs that Sentry would have located him. It looked like he'd made a clean getaway for the most part. Everything down there was moving as passively as before he began to attack, except for the emergency vehicles cleaning up the mess. Suddenly he became accutely aware of a sudden itching at the back of his neck, like he was being watched. Slowly the armored teen turned around to find himself staring at the largest robot he'd ever seen.

Standing easily at eight feet tall the dark gold and black construct easily overshadowed Cyclopian. Four seperate gold chains wrapped around it's chest connecting with a large ring, and atop it's skull like head extended five spikes, almost like a futuristic crown. It's shoulders were armored with two upward spiked pauldrons that added to the intimidation Alex was feeling now. "Who- Who are you!"

"Subject identified from earlier encounter with absolete hero model. Cyclopian, you are here by placed under arrest by the Citizen Crime Fighting Act of 1937. Resist and you shall be harmed." The robot moved forward, hand raising from it's side to grab the smaller armored male by the shoulder but Cyclopian leapt away, thrusters igniting in a blaze of fire.

"Yeah right, you just try it you freaking tin can!" Cyclopian yelled before hurling a blast from the hovel in his palm. The energy struck the cyborg in the chest and under the force sent it hurtling off the opposite side of the roof. "Tch.. thought so." Cyclopian turned and began flying away, mind already turning from the oddity that had happened just then.

Suddenly the very same form flew up and blocked his path, hovering there as it seemed to be going over an analysis of what had just happened. "Outer shell damaged twenty percent.. no vital systems damaged. Engaging in combat." Suddenly stone armor seemed to form over the robot's body as if it were ice crystalizing over water, covering most of the robot's body save for parts of it's arms, legs, and head. The automaton flew forward, swinging out a fist that connected with the stunned villian's chest and sending him flying further up into the sky.

Cyclopian readjusted himself and then answered with a twin blast from both hands that combined into a single large attack. The robot met the attack head on, though with less then stellar results as the sheer power stripped away most of the stone armor but leaving the robot itself undamaged save for a few sparking circuits. Cyclopian stared a few minutes before snarling and letting loose with another blast, but this time the robot was ready for it.

It held out one hand, as if it were grasping somthing and from it formed a hammer of stone. Which it then took in both massive hands and swung it in time to connect with the blast. The power of it pushed the robot back several yards, threatening to overwhelm it when suddenly it reversed course, flying straight back at it's creator. Cyclopian cursed, flying to the side to avoid the blast as it went higher into the sky. For a minute he stared after the path of his reversed blast as if he were in shock. Then with a scream born of rage he rocketed for the robot, tackling it by the waist and flying straight down with it.

The robot had lost the hammer, the weapon itself falling alongside them and crumbling to pebbles. Suddenly Cyclopian halted his fall with the robot, using the opportunity to send a blast down on it's undefended chest. The blast hit, sending the robot into an even quicker fall. "Not so bad now are you!" Cyclopian screamed as he flew down after the falling construct. The robot righted itself in mid-air and caught the teenager head on, both now going into an uncontrolled freefall, raining fists down on the other as the ground loomed ever closer. "Give up tin can, you're about to get squashed flat if we keep falling like this!"

"This unit does not fear self destruction. Ground impact has a ten percent chance to destroy Cyclopian instead." Came it's monotone reply through the blows. This earned a nervous shift from the armor clad sadist as he tried to dislodge the robot's grip. "Resisting will only result in more pain." The robot said before spinning so that it's back was to the sky and then with a quick throw sent Cyclopian tumbling toward the ground, too fast for his rockets to ignite properly.

Cyclopian's body slammed into the ground, cracking the concrete and startling the officers patrolling the area for the suspect which had just been dropped right at their feet. Both men pulled their guns and aimed it at the unmoving villian, then the cops gave a start again as the massive robot landed on the ground lightly. "Fear not. Cyclopian has been disabled, but still lives."

The officers looked at one another, and upon shrugging the closest man knelt to place handcuffs on the unconscious villian while another got on the radio for a special ops team to be brought in to take Cyclopian away. Once that was done the man put away the radio and looked up at the massive construct. "Thanks, he would've gotten away if it wasn't for you.. uh.. say buddy what're you called?"

"I am Adam XXV, of the Adam series of robots under developement of Crey Industries." The robot answered in a charismatic tone and flashed a nuetral smile. "Ms. Crey has created me in order to further help the common man against evil. After the incident with the Freedom Phalanx it was decided that it was time to produce a better hero. So I am here, to protect and serve to the best of my ability."

"Crey eh..?" One of the cops said as they looked at one another. Before anything else could be said the Sentry landed and then stared at the defeated Cyclopian at her feet. The armored hero looked up at the robot and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Sentry and for one I'm glad to see they're more of us out here fighting for justice." A moment passed, in which Adam XXV merely stared at her before it spoke in the most apologetic terms possible.

"I am sorry, but I am not allowed to condone such obsolete models such as yourself." With that said and before Sentry could act, Adam XXV was flying away.

"Obsolete..? This parts are the latest tech! Shows what that sardine can knows.." Sentry grumbled as she then turned to reguard the cops, who were listening with amused grins on their faces. "It's true! Don't look at me like that."

"We know, just enjoying you getting a little peeved is all." The closest said as the police van arrived for the unconscious villian. Sentry helped load him up and as the van left she sighed gratefully. That robot may have had a bad case of snob but at least that particuliar maniac was in custody now.

Sentry fired up her thrusters, and then flew up into the sky. Her sensors keyed in for Atlas Park and she headed straight for it, deciding that if anyone knew anything more then surface information about this Adam XXV then there may be something in the offices of Freedom Corp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rane: Finally, sorry for such an up short arc. This one in particuliar hit me very badly, better issues after this.


	6. Issue 5 Rumble in Atlas Park

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** Just got back to school recently, and haven't had much time if any to write. So dear readers my apologies if the writing comes across a bit flustered.

* * *

**Issue 5:** Rumble in Atlas Park

Tempest sat on the top of Atlas's Globe watching the historic blimp off in the distance making it's rounds through the skies. It wasn't often that he was able to just sit down and not worry about the world below. Some order had been restored thankfully, except for the Hollows which hadn't been in order since the Hollowing itself. At least the Trolls and Outcasts were a little more shy of poking their noses out with all the heroes that were stepping up to try and fill in the gap Statesman had left. There was alot of promise from some of the other heroes, and especially from other groups that had their people better together then the Brotherhood as things stood.

Over all he was happy that the forces on the side of justice were rallying back together after the loss of what had been a symbol for freedom everywhere. He'd gotten stronger in all this time as well and lost what rookie tendencies he had when starting. It had been weeks since he had choked up in the middle of a fight and that one time anyone would have. Seeing a zombie suddenly pop out of the darkness in a funeral home did that. Tempest gave a slight groan and stood up, dusting off the back of his pants while taking a few steps forward to stretch his legs. Eden hadn't called him in to help with any tasks, so the young man wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere. After a little longer he finally stood up. It was about time for him to get to class, best not be late for the big exam.

Tempest began to turn, activating his bracer-wings when a shadow suddenly fell over him. "Hm..?" He turned around and looked up to see a small dot high in the sky. He couldn't make it out clearly, even with his helmet's zoom function. Puzzled, he spoke aloud. "Curious.. is it a bird? A plane? Or is it super ma- AHHH!" The hero dove out of the way, seconds before the heavy mass slammed onto the very place he'd been standing seconds before. The area of impact shattered, sending stone chips in every direction.

The person responsible stood up from the kneeling position he'd landed in, shaking a hand free of the hole in the globe. Now clad in a new uniform of the darkest blue, militaristic to the letter save for the still long hair, the mutant known as Garm chuckled. "You got a little faster, but you're still nothing but a bug compared to me."

Tempest stared up in disbelief from his sitting position. "How are you here? I thought you were put into the void.." He stood up none the less and then got ready in case the seven footer leapt at him. It was true, quiet a few months back during the Brotherhood of Justice's unofficial first team act they worked as one unit to weaken Garm enough to have him removed from normal reality. "You should be floating in a blank space playing 'I spy'."

"Well that's the neat thing about it. You have your little buddies, so I decided to get my own." Garm said with a grin before he charged forward and swung a fist around for Tempest's head. By sheer virtue of reflex the smaller man ducked, avoiding the blow and in the same motion brought one fully charged wing forward to unleash an electric blast into Garm's chest. The attack sent Garm flying back, but the mutant flipped backwards in mid-fall, landing in crouch. In an instant he leapt forward again, and brought his fist down to slam through the globe up to the elbow. Tempest had avoided the blow once again thanks more to instinct then conscious thought, and was now charging up while Garm was pulling his arm free.

The moment the villian freed himself Tempest unleashed a rapid assault of lighning bolts, all slamming into Garm and causing him to be pushed back, body jerking in pain and rage. It was all for nothing as just like before the seven footer broke the current by bringing his arms up sharply, skewing it enough so that the attack broke. "When will you learn? I'm invulnerable you little twit!" Garm charged forward, and in a suprise manuever thrusted his foot up. While such a manuever would have crushed Tempest's ribcage, he was smart enough to jump so that most of the hit caused him to go flying off the globe.

It still hurt though, enough so that Tempest barely caught himself in mid fall and went into a slow hovering descent. His view was turned upwards, waiting for Garm to follow him. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Sweat formed on his forehead beneath the helm, and his eyes darted this way and that. Where did Garm vanish to?

The minutes lengthened, only feeding Tempest's anxiety. Suddenly a blur of motion could be seen as Garm leapt off the globe and towards the hero feet first. Apparently he'd been waiting for Tempest to return, which may have been why he had waited for such a length of time. Tempest fired a few bolts, but flew to the left quickly to avoid the incoming impact.

That wasn't like the Garm he remembered though, the mutant of their first mission was all offensive without the barest hint of worrying about strategy. Garm landed with another earth shattering impact, but this time he stubbornly refused to fall to one knee. "By the time I'm done with you I'll make you eat those idiotic little bracers!" With an angry roar the mutant lashed out with a backhand, only to miss again when the smaller, faster man ducked under it. No sooner had Tempest thought he was safe when Garm's hand whipped down and grabbed him by the head for a mighty throw, sending Tempest flying through the air like a ragdoll into the side of Freedom Corps.

Tempest landed on one knee, wincing when it hit the ground too sharply. Nothing broken but he wouldn't be moving quick on his feet for a few minutes.

Garm chuckled, and started walking toward the downed hero. "I told you, there isn't one of you masks that can match me." Then, before Tempest could offer a witty reply to that the mutant rushed forward, stooping down to catch Tempest by the neck and life him well above his head. "My sheer brute power has no equal! I am invincible!"

Tempest coughed, trying to get enough leverage to breath properly. There was a very large flaw in holding the hero like this that Garm obviously hadn't thought of.

Garm's eyes went wide when he heard the metallic sliding of Tempest's wing bracer, and it was only an inch from his face. Tempest let loose with all the power he could spare, causing Garm's head to vanish in the blinding flash The hero was let go as Garm staggered back, roaring in anger as he clutched at his own face in an attempt to clear the momentary blindness quicker.

Tempest stood and began to attack now, sending multiple blasts after Garm and causing the mutant to stagger back after each hit. Garm stumbled back after a particuliarly harsh electric shock and fell over backwards into one of the parts of the fountain surrounding the Atlas statue. "Ah crap.." Instantly Tempest took advantage of the situation and sent a blast into the water, causing his attack to be amplified and sent coursing directly into Garm, making the brute yell in agony.

The shock wasn't let up until long after Garm had slumped, passing out from the sheer overload of pain that had forced his mind to contend with it.

Finally the hero allowed himself to rest, slumping forward on shakey knees and trembling hands. The fight itself hadn't been more then a few minutes, but the force that was required to knock Garm out nearly drained Tempest of all his stamina. He tapped the side of his helmet and spoke into the communicator when it beeped. "Tempest here.. make sure Longbow knows they have a villian to take in here right outside of Freedom Corps."

* * *

Larry Peterson looked over the top of the newspaper at the girl across the table from him. Flarestorm, or rather Maggie Devlin was starting to make him believe she had a hollow leg from how ravenously she was inhaling the food that was put down in front of her. After a very awkward morning he'd finally gotten the girl to talk about herself. What was said was rather disheartening. Maggie had been abandoned for the last two years, living off the street and barely managing to pull off the illusion that her parents were still renting out the appartment she stayed in. On discovering that an incident that occured during a short time being kidnapped by the Lost she gained fire powers.

At first the power was used for nothing by theivery, hurting no one unless she had been forced. Then, eventually she had began to turn about and use them for good, more in the sense of a bounty hunter being paid for a job rather then just doing it. Manticore had paid her a very handsome sum for assisting him and Larry some months back. Since then Justin Sinclaire had vanished without a word, and Larry had dismissed the girl entirely, thinking to only see her in passing.

This had not been the case obviously. For here he was at his favorite cafe watching Maggie eat what seemed to be an impossible amount of food for her size. When it appeared that she was full enough to hear what he was asking, Larry cleared his throat and spoke. "Maggie, I know you don't enjoy getting help but my home is open to you anytime you need a place to stay. It isn't fair that you've had no time to act you age.. you've had to grow up quickly." The girl paused, and looked up at him in an insulted manner. Realizing the folly of bringing her age into this he quickly corrected himself. "You're stronger for not just giving up and reducing yourself to what others would have done. For that I'm also asking your help in taking down the villian that had put me in the condition you found me in."

Maggie seemed to be a bit more placated now that he was speaking to her with a more official tone, and even smirked a bit. "We get to bust some heads.. sounds tempting. Count me in."

Larry nodded and returned her smirk with a grim smile. "Of course we're going to need to be either very careful or find some partners. The man that did that to me could draw on the cultists with him. This isn't about quality anymore.. it's about raw numbers."

A few tables away Masiro Tanaka and Even Hudson were enjoying a brief lunch before they had to get back to work. Then, by good luck they had started to overhear this but didn't let on that they did. Even and Masiro exchanged silent glances that spoke for themselves, and after this silent conversation ended both nodded. They would keep an eye on the man and the girl. If they were heroes, well then Blue Samurai and Breakneck were going to be sure to make an appearance to help.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright folks, the long choked update. Sorry it took so long for me to complete, the unpleasantness of a busy life is to blame. 


	7. Issue 6: Monster in the Dark 1 of 5

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note: **Like a bad habit I've returned sooner then I had thought. Now with a slew of new ideas and plans for further character developement the Brotherhood is back in action!

* * *

**Issue 6: Monster in the Dark 1 of 6  
**

The humid air of the night in Steel Canyon was causing irritation in many of it's inhabitants that weren't lucky enough to have a decent air conditioner. It was always rather humid in this section of Paragon City, perhaps due to all of the construction still being touched upon by the city crews or some other odd working disorder of their surrounding war wall. It was decidedly angering one of Steel Canyon's newest resident who had as stated above, no such luck as to having some means of keeping her appartment cool. She had tried sleeping with her back to the wall, then to the opposing window, with the covers up or with them kicked off and had virtually no sucess in even drifting off.

Finally the woman sat up with an annoyed growl and got out of bed. The initial contact of bare feet shrouded with pajamma pants against the concrete floor made her shiver, hastening her walk to the hallway where the carpeting had been laid down. The appartment was truely just being finished up, there was still the matter of air conditioning and running water in her bathroom, which had her having to ask some odd but kind neighbors when nature called. As she neared her living room she stopped, noticing the blue glow of her muted television which was visible from her angle, but the couch wasn't.

Taking a deep breath she clenched her fists and gathered herself. Quickly she leapt out, a fist raising to come down on whoever was stupid enough to break into her house.

A moment of silent passed in which she was frozen in suprise. On the couch sat a man that looked vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place him among the roster of superheroes at first. Then when the man on her couch finally looked at her she glared back at him. "A little far from Galaxy City aren't you? Someone might belch in an incriminating way while you're wasting time breaking into a civillian's apartment."

The Bard smirked humorlessly as he stood up and faced her. "Just checking up on a 'former' villian Miss.. Diana Evans is it? The name they gave you before they announced you were supposedly cured leads one to believe you're normal, doesn't it Necrose?"

Eyes that had a milky blue film over them, with a deeper blue at the pupils blinked as Necrose took a step back with a scowl. In a fit of annoyance she ran a hand through her now boyishly short black hair. "They did cure me for your information and if you're not out of here in the next five minutes I'm calling the authorities." In order to prove she was serious the undead female moved over to the phone and picked it up.. only for complete silence to fill the room. The dial tone wasn't there, and by the growing look of morbid amusement on the Bard's face, it was most likely his doing. "What do you want with me?! Can't you see I just want to get on with the life that was taken from me?"

For a long two minutes the masked hero only stared her down, as if looking for something. Then, he raised his chin slightly and spoke. "Three days ago six people attending a circus died without any explanation. Now I would normally leave this whole affair alone when the police force closes a case. It becomes a different matter when those six people suddenly walk out the morgue and try to eat anything with a beating heart." At the woman's dawning horror the Bard narrowed his eyes as she began to draw a conclusion on why he was here. He took a step closer, placing him right in front of her, almost nose to nose. "Since you're really the only Vahzilok creation left in this city I have a hunch it's your old boss. Now to make amends for all the crap you put us through last time, you can help by leading me to him."

Stunned, the woman now known as Diana Evans couldn't speak right away. For a minute she slowly shook her head, backing away until she reached her hallway. "No.. no no no.. I'm never going back there again! You can't force me to do something like that. Do you know what he would do to me if he managed to find me again?! I would be taken apart and made into some new monster."

"Well you're going to have to face your fears eventually so it's best that it's now." He replied as he slowly followed after her every step. "If you don't own up and prove you can be trusted then this little nest you've been given by the courts is a waste. Personally I would have thrown you straight into the 'Zig without a look back." They were in the bed room now, with Necrose's legs to the bed. She couldn't retreat further.

"Get out." She replied with a frigid tone, teeth bared in a glare.

The Bard, apparently forgetting that he was the one trespassing took that final step to stop before her. "Alright. I'll leave the moment you can promise me beyond any shadow of a doubt that you're going to be able to sleep with these deaths on your supposedly cured mind." The space between them was less then a hand length, causing Necrose to squirm under his unrelenting glare when she couldn't seem to meet it. "Well?"

"Fine.. fine.. Let me just get dressed first you jerk." She snarled, and slipped to the left towards her closet. Out of her limited selection she picked out a black shirt and jeans, then looked over to see he was still in the room. "Can you at least leave while I get dressed?"

Narrowing his eyes, the hero walked out of the bedroom so that she could change in peace. Though that didn't mean she did it quickly, instead taking it about a leisurely pace, and putting her white tennis shoes on to finish. When she walked out Necrose simply gave a nod to the Bard, "Alright I'm ready."

"Good. I hope you're not afraid of motorcycles because I have no other way of getting us there." Came the crisp statement before the man turned and walked for the door.

* * *

Widow looked up from her hands as Eden moved to stand from her meditative state. She watched as her paternal mentor walked to the far side of the room to look at the many books in her personal collection. After a few seconds of internal debate Eden picked out a book and moved back to her sitting place. Widow moved closed, curious as to what the Fallen Saint was going to look at. A slight grunt came from her lips as she noticed the title. _'The Arcanum of Scotland'_.

"Yes, I know that I've spent more time over this tome then others. That is because it has special meaning to me Crystal." Eden said while letting her pupiless gaze shift to the younger girl. Gentely she reached out and pushed aside some of Widow's hair that hid her face, revealing a a slightly gaunt pale face with a large black pupil. The eye itself still looked normal to anyone that didn't know how to see the darker recesses of it, the more subtle shades of pain. "To you as well my child. This is one of the reasons you came to me as a baby."

The eye blinked in a slow, almost contemplative way. She didn't move away from Eden's touch but rather thrived for the approval for her curiousity. A small twitch of a smile, hesitant at first as her own scratchy voice answered in it's ever soft tone. "I remember."

"I know Crystal. Now, why don't I read you another story?" The Fallen Saint asked, her face neutral as always but it was the smaller signs that Widow knew to look for. The softening of the mouth, the almost invisible curve of the woman's lips was the only maternal smile Crystal would welcome. A node came from the silent girl and she moved more by Eden's side, leaning over to look at the pages as the Fallen Saint began to recite the tales for her.

Not just any however, as Widow listened she couldn't help but open her eyes wider in dawning awe as her mind began to place certain things together. "E- Eden.. this.. this is."

"Shh. I know, now be a good girl and listen. It's one that needs to be told." Eden smiled and then continued on, telling a tale that she already knew not just from reading it but from personally having been present for the events.

* * *

**End of Issue.**


	8. Issue 7: Monster in the Dark 2 of 5

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note: **Hello, sorry for the lengthy pause in updates. I've been busy working on an official site for the Botherhood. However it isn't just for them, it's for anyone that wants to post there with the neatness of all of the stories there in taking place in the same city, one continuity except for one section. Please I'd like it if some of the authors here would join the site and help build it up into a formidible fanfiction group. Just go to my profile and click on homepage to get to it.

* * *

**Issue 7: Monster in the Dark 2 of 6**

"So where's the rest of your little team? I thought going everywhere together was what superheroes did." Necrose asked the Bard as they glided down the streets on his motorcycle. The drive had taken them out towards the Hollows, which was farther out then Necrose was comfortable with. It had taken three hours straight driving and she was starting to drift to sleep. Whatever comforts it might have been to drift off with the wind blasting through her clothes was nulled. It seemed like the Bard was waiting for her to just begin to doze then execute a sharp turn or apply the brakes. "There was like.. seven of you guys when you busted me."

"You kidnapped one of our own. I assure you I would have taken you down on my own if it had been under a different situation." Came the clipped answer. He wasn't very fond of having the undead girl in such close proximity to his neck. However the Bard didn't show it as his voice remained calm and indifferent. "They're not really my team these days. I prefer to strike out on my own unless there's no other option." Briefly he applied the brake in order to make a smooth turn. Smoother, she noted with irritation, then the ones when she was drifting off.

A jolt came when the front wheel hit the first in a series of cracks on the torn up street. The pair was getting outside the safety zone captured by the Hallows task force. Soon there wouldn't be much of an opportunity to sleep since the Outcasts and Trolls ran a pretty high level of patrols throughout the city section, often clashing with one another as often with heroes. The Bard gunned the engine and picked up speed through the desolate streets. "Almost there. You should get ready."

"How am I gonna do that? Change while riding and pressed against you? When I last checked super crazy clothing change wasn't one of my powers." Necrose snapped, but reframed from yelling in his ear. He was steadily getting to her last nerve with all of his obnoxious attitude. "Why do you act like you have a corn cob up your butt anyways? From what I've heard you're always like this."

"Don't thrust your fetishes on me." Came the calm response.

"Bastard." She snapped back, reminding herself if she tried to strangle him they would crash. Though it didn't sound quite as bad when he kept antagonizing her like that. So in order to keep a lid on her temper Necrose kept silent until the motorcycle rolled to a stop. Gratefully she slipped off the seat and winced as she did a few leg stretches, getting the ache. "How can you keep riding that thing all the time?"

"You get used to it." He answered, turning the bike off and pulling the keys out with one easy motion. After putting the kickstand down Bard got off of his preferred transportation method. The leather clad hero reguarded the building that was before them, an abandoned hospital with a less then favorable glare. Coroner had to be in there, fixing up his next twisted monster for terrorizing Paragon City. Now that they were at the scene Bard looked at Necrose and asked. "So what stolen powers did he give you anyway?" As one they both began walking for the front doors.

"That's the funny thing, I never found out. Your group beat me before I could really get going." Necrose answered just as casually as she kicked the doors open without a word from her sudden partner in this mess. Moonlight spilled into the corridors, revealing several ambling zombies that began to move towards them in a staggering gait. With a calm air Necrose grabbed the closest one and rippped the arm out of the socket as if that only thing keeping it together was tissue paper and toothpicks before using the limb like a club to swipe the abomination's head clean off in a spray of dark ichor. "I know I have at least some degree of super strength, not much though."

The Bard simply walked behind her as she made a path for him. Though it seemed she was destroying every zombie in their path on instinct rather then conscious thought, leaving him to conserve his energies for the real fight in case she wasn't up to it on her own. He'd chosen well in Necrose, she had a personal grudge against her creator for letting her come back as a dementia plagued woman that had nearly killed two heroes through the insane desire to collect her own friends. "Well you're an eidolon, maybe you have darkness attacks?"

Necrose kicked a zombie in the chest, crushing the walking corpse's rib cage and sending it flying a few yards down the corridor. "Maybe, but what if using them I return to my crazier frame of mind?"

"Then I would have to put you down." Came the calm reply as the Bard backhanded a zombie that had been hiding behind a plant. As it staggered the hero brought his foot low in a sweep, making the creature trip and land on it's neck with a wet crack. Once he was sure it would not be back up Bard continued following Necrose as she cut a swath of destruction through the ranks of the dead.

--

"They're coming." Doctor Coroner said while he looked at the security moniter. He was seated at the guard's traditional desk on the top floor that kept wayward explorers from the surgeon's office. For a moment his eyes lingered on his precious specimen, Necrose and wished that she hadn't have gone rogue on him. "I still must warn you don't underestimate her. You may be some sort of talent where you're from but there's a reason I call her my greatest creation."

"You worry about yourself Coroner. I've got to see her abilities for myself if I'm to accomplish what Recluse wants. The gates will need to be opened by a unique power source and you claim she has been infused with it. If you're wrong old man..." The hollow voice trailed off as a large, lanky shadow behind Coroner stepped back into even deeper shadows still.


	9. Issue 8: Monster in the Dark 3 of 5

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** There we go, new chapter and here's a unique challenge for you all for a chance to have your own issue in the new Brotherhood of Justice Classified. Just send me an suggestion via email of what you'd like to see in a member of the Brotherhood's private life and I'll give you credit for inspiring that particuliar Issue. That is how Classified will work. Sort of like a show and tell answer session.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own City of Heroes, just a half eaten bowl of cereal and a badger.

* * *

**Issue 8: **Monster in the Dark 3 of 6

"I think that's all of them." Necrose stated as she decapitated a zombie with a forceful kick. The floors were littered with broken bodies and sluggish blood. After a moment of inspection she flicked her hand a few times, getting some small bits of gore off of her knuckles. She felt like throwing up, unlike the undead she had been around near her creation these were obviously weeks old and rotting to the core. "Of course we could always split up and I'll go back to make sure the bike isn't stolen."

"Not on your life." Came the dead pan reply as the Bard pressed a button to summon the elevator to the ground floor. Once the door opened the Bard looked back at Necrose and waited until she got the hint, entering the lift first. Only after that did he get in and punch a button for the next floor.

"Why don't we go to the top floor? Wouldn't it make it that much easier for us to hurry up and be done with this?" Necrose asked as she eyed his choice in the dim, flickering light. She had always heard that the heroes were rather streaky in these sorts of things, crazy rather to prefer going through all the minions before reaching the master behind it all. "All this will accomplish is us being tired and drained by the time we reach whoever's behind this all."

"I'm not going to leave your creator with anything but broken toys. If we leave the rest of his forces be then there's the chance they'll suprise us when we're dealing with him." He answered while crossing his arms over his chest. It was about this time that Necrose finally noticed the faint stench coming off of him and recoiled as if she'd been struck. Of course such a sudden jerk made the Bard whirl around in combat stance best he could in such a cramped space. "What's attacking you?!"

"That smell.. have you been drinking?" She held her nose grimacing and then turning so that she was facing the wall.

He dropped the pose and stood up straight again only to slump his shoulders ever so slightly. "I've had alot on my mind to think about." Necrose finally braved a look back at him and frowned as she seemed to find everything about his casual stance that told spoke of depression. the way his muscles were relaxed a little more then the last time she'd seem him, granted she'd been a little crazy then but her memory was good enough to go on. The slump of the shoulders from the usual military discipline style, even the way he looked just slightly heavier on his feet then normal.

For a second she honestly wondered how she could see of all these things, it isn't that she knew him well or that her powers involved telepathy. Not that she knew of anyway. While the elevator was going up conversation may was well take place. So she said the four words that seemed ever so cliche. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Rather not talk about my problems with someone that I can see their stitching that keeps their scalp from sliding off." The Bard answered after a second, almost as if her presence had taken a backseat to his own thoughts. His words carried no heat so she wasn't as offended or hurt as she normally was when some civillian made fun of her. So Necrose waited instead for the lift to get to the next floor which seemed to be taking forever.

"It has to do with the Brotherhood I guess. My stance on superpowers.. isn't favorable if you've kept up with anything about me." That was an understatement, if word on the street was right he tried to take Tempest out when they first met. "I hate powered heroes as much as villians. Absolute power corrupts absolutely and I... there is a certain individual that seems to have that." The Bard had almost spilled about their actual leader, that wouldn't do. Perhaps this talk would do some good to get things out and about as Betty had always preached. "She seems to have different powers all the time from her demonstrations in private and yet she won't tell us how that's even possible. Add to that we do seem to be encountering stronger villians all the time and my theory is proven."

Before she could ask what that theory was the bell dinged, but according to the lighted number they were on the.. top floor? "Obviously someone wants us to put in an appearance as soon as possible.." The Bard muttered and watched the door open to a deserted hallway.

The unlikely pair started to walk while keeping themselves alert. Necrose peered about the corridor that seemed to go on for miles into the darkness, illuiminated periodically by small fires in the waste baskets. It was absolutely silent, and that was even worse then having all of Arachnos just popping up in front of them in the Bard's opinion.

"Where could they be?" Necrose asked in a whisper, keeping her fists balled in case anything may just jump right out at them. She winced when her shoes made a particuliarlly loud squeek against the floor and her 'partner' shot her a glare for it. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not in this business so I don't have some fancy costume. For all the hype I'm just a clinically dead girl getting dragged along when she needs her beauty sleep."

"A good thing for all those civillians out there then." The martial artist replied in a clipped tone devoid of any true anger. Again Necrose was reminded of just how worn out he was.

"Why are you always so smart mouthed anyway? All that does is just get in the way of potential directions to take when dealing with people. Being witty isn't something to always be proud of." She replied while circling around the corner.

If the Bard had an answer she wasn't meant to hear it right then. The wall closest to her exploded out in a shower of plaster as a form that towered over both of them came through in a further burst of darkness, sending the Bard to the floor while the body plowed into Necrose. The woman was carried across the wall and slammed into the wall by her throat, feet nearly eight inches off the ground.

In the flickering firelight the Bard could make out the figure, almost as tall as Garm but not as built. He was completely clothed in black save for the stripes of yellow up the pant sides and a yellow tie just visible under the almost gentlemanly coat. Again, the apparent man's skin was black, painted or magically induced the Bard could not tell. His face was painted in a twisted parody of a clown's, which contorted further by the sickening grin he sported while he tipped his tophat to the captive Necrose. "Ah my dear lady, I've heard so much about it it's as if we've known one another for years."

Necrose coughed, and in a move that suprised the stranger, brought her knee up in a sharp jerk to his chin. The man creature let her go and nearly lost his balance as he stumbled back. Calmly he stood errect again, spit out a small it of blood and grinned again through crimson stained teeth. "Charming.. now my lady.. since I know your name, I shall give you mine." At this time bodies started to shuffled from various rooms behind Bard and Necrose as she went to help him up. Unlike the traditional Vahzilok these were clearly 'true' undead, dressed as various clowns. The tall man gave a sweeping bow, most of his face leaving the glow of the fire. "Ringmaster, lord of the circus of shadows. We will get to know one another quite well you and I."

From further up the hallway Doctor Coroner came with an escort of two clown zombies. He looked haggard, as if he'd been awake for longer then he was accustomed to. Doctor Coroner stopped within a few yard of Ringmaster and sighed before plastering a smile on his face. "Necrose, I knew that the call of the undead would drag you here. Now we can proceed with the experiment as soon as we rid ourselves of your pet there."

Necrose let go of the Bard's shoulders the same instant he tugged away once he was back on his feet. "Experiment? This was all some stupid test designed to piss me off and lose me a night of sleep?"

"Hardly. I would have preferred to not bring you back in this manner, but you see Project New Genesis must be run for the good of science." The Doctor answered with a witty smirk that almost appeared forced in Ringmaster's presence. He then cleared his throat. "Since I could not make the ultimate male specimen.. I had to settle for - "

"Watch your tone doctor, you're here on my good graces." Ringmaster cut in, causing Coroner to wince. Then, after a moment of looking at the imposing giant he continued. "You both are as close to living in a state of perpetual death as possible.. each with amazing powers. Now from you both I wish to see if a.. new generation could arise."

* * *

**End of Monster in the Dark 3 of 6**


	10. Issue 9: Monster in the Dark 4 of 5

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** Another right out there, just remember folks, you all choose when the next issue of Brotherhood Confidential comes out, send in your suggestions and tell me what you wanna see of which member's life!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own City of Heroes, just a half eaten bowl of cereal and a badger.

* * *

**Issue 9: **Monster in the Dark 4 of 6

Every man had his breaking point, and his point of guilt over something inscruitably identified as his own fault. Such a wall had been hit as the Bard realized that in trying to utilize Necrose's connection to her creator had only delivered the key part to a breeding program. There was a numbing sense of calm to it, but not only that for it was congested with disgust and most of all anger. Anger in the knowledge he'd just done something only the greenest of heroes would do. All of this was brewing within him, but outwardly the only sign that anything transpired in his mind was a slight narrowing of the eyes. "She isn't here to be your breeding machine. We're here to make sure there isn't another incident like this."

His bold statement was met only with a cryptic smirk from the Ringmaster. The tall villian stood up to his full height, all the better to look down his nose at the man. "You have no voice with the dead boy. This matter has already been decided by me. Coroner is only here because of his knowledge of this little one." Ringmaster waved a skeletal hand at Necrose to indicate her. "Besides I'd say that things were not in your favor, would you human?"

Bard took stock of how many of the villian's bizzare clown zombies were surrounding them, and carefully readied himself. "I can't tell you the number of times I've heard that." In a flash the Bard leapt forward, bringing home a kick right to the center of Ringmaster's chest. Off guard, the mastermind went staggering back into Coroner who was less fortunate and fell over. "Necrose, back me up!" Then he was after Ringmaster again, throwing out a rapid exchange of the heaviest punches and kicks he could muster. Bard's attacks were doing damage, but only enough to keep Ringmaster from striking back for the time being.

Behind him Necrose went into action, attacking the masses of undead with wide backhands and kicks. Since they had no will of their own the vahzilok made woman didn't need to waste time guessing if they were going to avoid her. Unlike the Bard, her attacks had macabre results, sending ichor and bits of flesh in every direction thanks to her enhanced strength. Even with such a whirlwind of destruction style more zombies piled from the rooms in a seemingly endless parade of the demented.

Set apart from it all Doctor Coroner stood, wiping the sweat from his brow as the heroes went to work on that philistine of a mastermind and his minions. Who did Ringmaster think he was to take him and then decide he would be the other half of one of the Doctor's most delicate projects? No matter, with the villian and his minions distracted now would be the ideal time to notify other more worthy parties of his interest. Carefully the man slipped away down an adjacent hall until he was near the window at the end of it. Now he pulled out a small grey squared off communicator with the Arachnos emblem across the top half. Coroner flicked it on and began to speak in a low whisper. "Captain Maiko.. it's me. Please get me out of here."

The Bard's luck finally ended when Ringmaster swung up a hand, catching the sixteenth punch meant for his jaw. The undead's eyes flared with an unholy yellow light. "Enough!" With a backhand the hero was sent to the floor, dazed so badly he didn't breath for a moment or two. He stood over the Bard, entire frame quaking with indignation at the audacity of this powerless worm that dared to strike him. "YOU INSECT! Stay at the bottom of the ladder where you belong and leave the battles that matter to those with the powers to do something about it."

"Like me?" The question was quickly followed up by Necrose sending Ringmaster flying with a right hook to the jaw. To his credit, the villian had the presence of mind to have his zombies catch him and as he was set down the mastermind straightened out his jacket with an almost gentlemanly air. "No, you are not a fighter. You're a key to the future of undeath my dear. Now as fun as it has been crossing fists I believe that my fellows here want to eat your pet hero." With that he bowed out, stepping behind the growing crowd of undead.

Without another word both the Bard and Necrose got back to back, keeping an eye on the undead within their own sight ranges. "I think now would be a really good time to see what powers Coroner hid away inside you." The martial artist said in a low voice, lashing out with a kick that sent one of the fetid bodies stumbling back into it's fellows. Quickly the Bard followed it up with a backhand to yet another that tried to lunge for Necrose's back. "It's either risk turning into an unstoppable killing machine or be a breeding tool for the remainder of your mockery of life."

His words stung but she couldn't spare the time to argue the point with him. Quickly she punched a zombie's left arm off and then kicked another's head cleanly off with a spray of ichor. What would he know about worrying whether his powers would turn him insane again? The Bard didn't have any powers to begin with and he most likely wouldn't hesitate in snapping her neck if the power drove her mad. "We can hold them off! Just don't worry about insulting me and concentrate on staying alive!"

* * *

Maggie Devlin stood in between Masiro Tanaka and Evan Hudson. The three were better known to the world as FlareStorm, Blue Samurai, and Breakneck respectively. They had come together on this particuliar occasion in civillian clothing outside of Freedom Corps for one special reason.

Larry Peterson, Captain Energy as he was known to the public, was going away over seas to handle an uprising of Arachnos in Italy. He had insisted that he go alone but did warn them about the strange man that had been preaching the gospel of some cryptic end. There wasn't much left that needed to be said as he looked at his teammates proudly. "Look out for yourselves and guys make sure Maggie attends school as she agreed to."

"I said I would! Is my word not good enough for you?" The girl asked after sending a warning glare at the other heroes. Maggie stepped forward and gave him a very quick hug so as not to appear too girly. "Just make sure you come back in one piece. This team needs a good leader you hear me?"

"I hear you FlareStorm." Larry responded with a bit of a fond smile for the girl.

"About that name.. I'm changing it. From now on I'll be burning evil guys butts as Cinder." Maggie announced, but thankfully not loud enough for any nearby people to hear her.

Well what could he say to that? Larry just chuckled and then turned, suitcase in hand and headed for the bus stop. There was no telling how long he would be gone but Manticore had said it was urgent that his assistance was present in case the situation was as bad as it looked.

* * *

**The things that have gone on with Captain Energy and his team will be presented in the next issue of Brotherhood and Justice: Classified!**


	11. Issue 10: Monster in the Dark 5 of 5

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** Please read the notice below if you're wondering if I've forgotten how to count.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own City of Heroes, just a half eaten bowl of cereal and a badger.

**Special Issue Notice: **Some of you may be asking why the title says 5 of 5 when the previous issues had said there was six parts to this. Indeed it was originally intended to be just that but this arc has been difficult to deal with to the point of holding up production for the series at large. In all honesty, the individual that loaned this villian has shown some rather clutchy feely intentions. If you want your character to appear in this series do not continually bug the author with details after you've given him the layout of your character(s). Please trust me and my abilities, if you want to have such creative control over your character then please write a series of your own. Sorry if this sounds rather mean, I don't mean to be, but in trying to comply with all the specifics person in question kept bringing up it became a have to sort of thing. Like really unnecessarily large amounts of homework.

At first I was pretty excited to be dealing with Ringmaster. The idea of the character was super cool, but as time bore on with each issue all I got was more advice on how the character should be handled. Once again, trust me to make the character as best I can, that's why I'm inviting people to submit their characters because I love the challenge and to see if I thrill the person in question in bringing their hero or villian to life. Once again, terribly sorry about this business. I am not doing this to be mean, but to hurry up and get the story flowing again. So here it is, the finale of Monter in the Dark.

* * *

**Issue 10: **Monster in the Dark 5 of 5

The odds had never been in Edward Taylor's favor. Especially now that he was fighting back to back with a woman long since dead that he had a decided disliking of. He and Necrose were faster, more agile, but there seemed to be no end to the sea of the morbid clowns. "Have you revved up those powers yet? I'm starting to get covered in things I'd rather not think about."

"No and I don't plan to Bard." Necrose snapped while she threw a punch that knocked a small group of undead over. She retreated back, waiting until her back was in light contact with the martial artist's before she stopped worrying about being blindsided.

"Well if you 'father' was right then you should be able to get us out of this mess really quick. So far that's our only option so why not do it?" He asked before lashing out with a warning kick that kept some of the more cautious zombies at bay. Using this as an opening he took a two step jumping front kick that sunk fairly deep into a corpse's chest where it got stuck with a sick crunch. Black ichor began to pour out, making the Bard yell in disgust before he tried to pull his foot back. It refused to budge and that was damning in itself as the zombies closed in and began to pile onto the Bard, his struggling body vanishing under the mass of stinking death.

Necrose caught sight of his horrified expression on the hero's face just before he vanished under the bodies. "No!" Her momentary distraction cost her as well, the zombies not preoccupied with the Bard massed around her and captured her. With her movement restricted Ringmaster appeared again with a chuckle, looking his prize over before swiftly punching her in the gut. Necrose's world faded to black.

----

"So this is the place you saw them going into?" Asked a preteen female voice moments before she came into view as she leapt over a crumbling wall. Maggie Devlin, or rather as she was newly retitled, Cinder looked around before hurrying on. She wasn't alone because seconds later the cloud riding Blue Samurai and speedster Breakneck came right after her.

"Yeah, like I told you kiddo: I was out for a light run around the city before bedtime when I saw that guy Bard and that creepy zombie chick from our first mission go in there." Breakneck replied while zipping around an uncovered sewer entrance.

The Blue Samurai floated after his companions on the nimbus of mystical sapphire energy, one hand at the hilt of his katana. "Do it look like she was taking him by force? Perhaps they wished to do things Cinder should not see. If there is one thing I learned from being in this country you Americans are rather.. free in manner of sex."

"Oh look who's talking mister 'my people invented hentai and therefore took the innocence of cartoons away for good'! Unless he's into the whole dead thing I wouldn't think they were going in there to be naughty. " Cinder snapped as they reached the front doors. The three person group entered, Blue Samurai the last because he had to dispel his nimbus so he could get inside the door. They met no resistance, only the broken bodies of several zombies. Cinder was the first to comment, "Well maybe they learned to work together. Think the dead lady reformed?"

"It's a fact judging by the look of things. We better go ahead and see where they went just to be on the safe side." Breakneck answered as they reached the elevator and stepped in. He pressed the button for the second floor and frowned when it went right past the intended floor. "What the.."

"I believe this is a trap. Could it be the Bard and the undead were lured in like this?" Blue Samurai asked while he unsheathed the katana, carefully since they were in close quarters inside the elevator.

Cinder ignited her fists in balls of flame and allowed a slightly crazed grin to form on her thin lips. "Who's up for some roasted zombie?" A bell sounded and the doors opened to reveal the devestated hallway. While there were still many of the dead shambling around a large group was massing around a single man, bloodied from scratch and bite wounds; almost to the point of collapse as he fell against a wall. The scene made Cinder freeze up, too horrified by the sheer gore and brutality littered throughout the corridor to move.

Fortunately her teammates were more active. With a battle cry Blue Samurai charged out, a whirling storm of slashing death to the nearby zombies while Breakneck zipped over to the crowd and began to pick them off. Gradually the crowd of the morbid clowns started to focus on the speedster, trying in futility to catch a man that could run at speeds almost exceeding the sound barrier.

The Blue Samurai was similiarly unstoppable, his skilled swipes of the katana and all out fury was driving the ones nearest the elevator away. "Cinder! Please hurry and collect your senses so we may yet save the man!"

"R- Right.." She let loose the fires that burned within her, sending up a blazing aura about her body as she began to hurl one fireball after the other into the parts of the crowd of zombies that were managing to ignore Breakneck. Once the zombies were dealt with the three converged on the Bard, who was gasping for air. "Are you okay sir?"

"I need to find that bastard Ringmaster." Bard stated after he caught enough air. He pushed himself off the wall and started walking further down the hall, leaving the three heroes that had just rescued him to stare at his retreating back in confusion.

"Nice to know he's falling over himself in gratitude.." Cinder muttered before following. Breakneck and Blue Samurai shared a glance before walking after her.

* * *

"Wake up my dear.."

Necrose's eyes shot open when her mind caught up with who was speaking. She tried to move but the staps binding her to what appeared to be an operating table had absolutely no give at all. "Let me go.." Necrose pleaded weakly, despite her eyes being open her vision was one big blur of shapes and colors. She couldn't define what was an object or person. "What did you do to me?"

"I gave you this divine little serum here the doctor had prepared. Unfortunately he seems to have vanished somewhere.. no matter." One blob of dark color said in Ringmaster's voice as it turned this way and that like he was moving several items. Then once whatever he was doing was complete the blob chuckled when a scream tore from her throat. It felt like her stomach was on fire and was trying to take it out on the rest of her. The sensation was close to trying to clench a fist while holding a handful of glass shards. "Like it? That's your reproductive system reanimating my dear. You're alive again so far as that."

The words had no meaning to her in this state as the scream continued to rise to a howl. Her back was arching and trying to curl in on itself all at the same time. Her seizure was so bad one of the straps on her lower stomach snapped. Blood was leaking from a corner of her mouth and by the warm trickle down the side of her inner thigh she knew that it was leaking out elsewhere. It took a minute to subside, leaving Necrose to lay in a ragdoll state with muscles twitching at irregular intervals.

"Splendid. Your womb didn't rupture and make you bleed to death right away. It seems Coroner knew what he was doing when he wanted to do this experiment." Ringmaster remarked while running a hand roughly over her abdominal area, causing a fresh wave of jagged pain to make her scream again. "Ahh.. the misery of the soul. What a delightful sound." He crooned just before he realized he was no longer alone in the operating room. "Another comes to experience the joy of agony?"

"No." Came a voice that had such depth to it that Ringmaster paused in suprise. There was a level of dark authority to that voice so high that it sounded as if the devil himself had spoken. In many ways he had, for on the far side of the operation room a tall armor clad figure stepped from the shadows, two glowing red eyes burning through the darkness. Something was wrong with his outline though, his back seemed to be too bulky, as if there was a great weight. Then one by one the things on the figure's back arched out, four on each side, eight in all. A cold lump of actual fear settled into Ringmaster's chest as he realized who had come for him. The only villian to ever match Statesman himself strength for strength, wit for wit.

Lord Recluse, master of Arachnos, and the most legendary evil of Paragon City. A god among villians.

"W- what do I owe this great honor?" Ringmaster said, backing away from Necrose as Lord Recluse approached, one slow footstep after the other.

When the master of Arachnos got to Necrose's bed he placed a hand on the foot of it and pushed lightly, sending it wheeling at a high speed to slam against the wall. Necrose blacked out from the sever jarring motion since the pains from the serum flared up like never before. Recluse never spared her a glance, those eyes so full of malice were only focused on Ringmaster. "Your life. Did you believe I would allow such an insult to stay without retribution when you refused to join the gathering I had orchestrated? After Coroner transmitted the coordinates to one of my subordinates I decided to come myself to avenge this slight."

"I- I am not so weak as to join with weaklings! I am the master of fear, terror.." Ringmaster's voice trailed off as Recluse's eyes flare briefly.

"A weakling am I? Do not mistake amassing a force of individuals weakness fool. You hide behind your army of the dead when a fight does not go your way. I was watching the show between you and the martial artist." Lord Recluse hissed out in such a way that even the boldest would falter. He reached out and before Ringmaster could react, grabbed the undead man by the neck and raised him half an inch off the floor. "For your foolish transgressions I condemn you to death." Eight protometal blades flashed, and several body parts hit the floor.

----

"Necrose!" Bard said urgently as he unstrapped the woman from the table. She winced, and opened her eyes to peer up at the man's stern expression. "Did your powers do all this?"

"Do what..?" She asked with a grimace. The pain was still very prominent but she was able to sit up with some help from him. Necrose also noticed that three familiar heroes were standing at the doorway, each looking like they were ready to throw up. Finally she saw what he was talking about and she did throw up.

Ringmaster had been chopping into so many pieces it was nearly impossible to tell it was him. The only discernable part was his lacerated head, hung from the ceiling by his large intestine. "Oh god.. I couldn't have done this.. he had me tied down.." Necrose managed to choke out as the Bard helped her carefully off the bed.

The martial artist helped her over to the other three and stopped. "Look we need to get her to a healer to fix whatever's broken, and I need to get to a hospital because I'm not in the best of shape either. Can I trust you three?"

"Of course you can. She won't be safer with anyone else. Breakneck here can run her there faster then you could say Phalanx." Cinder proudly stated while patting the hero on his shoulder, though the speedster was shrinking a bit under the Bard's glare. "Wait, why don't you wanna get to a healer?"

"I've just spent the night fighting an army of maggot farms with Patchwork Ann here, got rescued by a little girl with pryo issues and her team of nerds. I'm trying to cut down on my exposure to super freaks." The Bard said as he walked out of the operation room as steadily and with as much dignity as he could. He stopped after a second and looked back at the three. "Find Tempest, the lightning rod that leads my group. I'm sure we could always use more help." With that said he walked off down the halls, kicking aside a rotted body part or two when he needed.

Cinder looked at her partners with a blink, unsure of what to feel. Should she be angry that he so blatantly insulted each of them or flattered that he just invited them to speak with his leader. "Um.. mission accomplished.. let's get the lady to a healer then."

* * *

**End of Monster in the Dark. **The lesson? Never try to tell the author how to run his ship. Conferencing is fine, but do it via email or messenger. 


	12. Issue 11: Gears of War 1 of 2

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the 11th issue of Brotherhood of Justice! It's here that alot of things will begin to kick off for the big finale for volumn one. It'll be a huge event, some characters may die, others return, but for certain more wil be introduced!

Yes, I am still taking characters, just send a pm or email with the hero/villian name, civillian name, powers, height, etc. You know, the general gist and I'll Brotherhood-ize your character to life. As for my other reviewers that have submitted characters don't worry. You didn't ride me how your characters should be written so you have absolutely nothing to worry about.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own City of Heroes, just a half eaten bowl of cereal and a badger.

* * *

**Issue 11:**Gears of War 1 of 2

Galaxy City was unusually busy on a friday afternoon, more so then usual considering the sheer size of Paragon City. The air was every bit as humid as it had been over the entire city the last week or so, making those less inclined to adventuring stay in their nicely ventilated homes. Below an antique shop however, a group of heroes were entirely ignorant of the day's heat since they hadn't ventured topside yet. Tempest stood in full uniform, to his left was Sentry, to his right was Bard. Across from them were four individuals that the martial artist had invited to see their 'leader'. Well, only three actually, the fourth person had come along out of some reason they were just getting around to. Fortunately if she proved to be a problem before any final decision was made they did bring these four in via an entrance in the sewers.

"It's nice to meet you again." The electric user stated with a smile that seemed rather cheerful even though his eyes couldn't be seen because of the mirrored helmet. With that greeting complete he extended his hand.

Cinder smiled absently, and stuck out her hand to shake Tempest's before speaking. "Thanks. When Bard invited us to meet with you guys in your base it really suprised me." While she was exuding outter confidence her real feelings were directed more towards the super cool base the Brotherhood of Justice had gotten. Her team's closest thing to a base had been Blue Samurai and Breakneck's bachelor pad.

"I'm glad he did it, having more people on the team would help us out to no end. Though not to be rude.. I.. ahh.. have one question." At this Tempest looked to the four person, partially hiding herself behind the samurai and speedster. "Why are you here Necrose? I thought you were done with this stuff according to Bard here." His feelings towards the undead girl were cagey at best. Considering she had hung him upside down and planned on keeping him as her secret friend wasn't the greatest impression to leave.

"To be honest I still am. This is the only way I can see to avoid being at risk to Coroner or some other weirdo trying to break into my appartment." The undead woman said just a tad acidly, her milky blue eyes shifted to the martial artist a second. "I can't go back to what I was.. I want to be normal but that's just a futile desire."

'Got that right.' The Bard thought while simply returning her harsh look with a glare of his own.

The meeting room was more then large enough to hold a meeting like this, but the hallway would do better since Eden and Widow were in that room. She was their shadow leader, never spoken of in the company of non-members, and for the most part did not exist. Eden never wanted to be in the spotlight but she was forever gathering information and sending out her Brotherhood of Justice to fight crime. As it was now the Fallen Saint had been watching her proverbial fishing lines because she had a feeling something wasn't right about today. So the meeting with Cinder's group had been moved into the hall, which thankfully they didn't seem to be offended by.

"Well getting back to the possibilities of you guys joining, we'd need to see how you handle in the field and so on." Tempest went on, crossing his arms casually.

At this time they were interrupted by the second female member of the field team Widow. She had walked up without a sound, head hung with the typical curtain of hair in her face and left hand out holding a sheet of paper with three or four paragraphs written on it. Cinder's team didn't know what to think of her as the silent Widow turned right around and walked back to the room used for meetings of the team. Tempest read the entire letting, he frowned and then looked up. "Looks like we'll be able to test your skills out there sooner then I thought."

Blue Samurai tilted his head in thought. "Why do you say that?"

"Well according to this report Widow just brought me there's almost an entire battalion of Clockwork entering Galaxy City blaring the same message over and over. They're calling us out because we stole some plans of theirs a while back and apparently that didn't set well with them." Tempest answered while folding the letter and placing it in a hidden pocket on his costume. He started walking for the sewer entrance, the rest following him with the Bard bringing up the rear of the group.

"What about our creepy little friend? Isn't she coming?" Bard asked, sparing a glance back down the hall in case Widow came out of the meeting room. His sister aside Widow was the only other person on the team he could almost get along with. It wasn't her intelligence, that was for certain. She stayed silent and didn't wear flashy costumes like Tempest. "It'd be better to have us on the streets in full force if it's a battalion."

"If she's needed she'll get there." Sentry replied cheerfully, sending an encouraging smile to the nervous looking Breakneck. Judging from the files Eden had gathered on the speedster his biggest super battle had been against Coroner's zombies. This was alot bigger then that skirmish. "Besides we have four whole new members to back us up. If anything it's the Clockwork that needs backup."

"I really wish you hadn't said that. Now for all we know that freak Garm or Ghost Widow could come leaping out of nowhere." The Bard grumbled slightly, shoving his fists into his trouser pockets. He had a feeling he should have just stayed at the bar despite that one trampy looking woman.

----

The streets were filled with the endless sounds of heavy mechanized feet hitting the concrete accompanied by the relentless turning of gears. An army of robots were on the loose, ready to seek vengeance for a wrong done to their king. One hundred sprockets paved the way for the larger Clockwork minions, half of the number of sprokets were oscilators that fired electric blasts at anything not of their kind. Taking up the rear of this were six Clockwork princes, flanked by two massive paladins that easily stood fifty feet tall. One of the center princes continued to blare a message over a ragged public adress system, the bulk of which was carried by four more sprockets. "Brotherhood! We demand you show yourselves and relinquish what you stole! If you do not reply then we will kill any civillians we come across."

That same message was looped, repeating endlessly in an emotionless voice that lacked any soul to it. With each repeating of it the lesser automatons became more destructive, letting off more blasts or stomping vehicles flat in the case of the paladins.

"Bro-" The prince started again only to be abruptly cut off by a blast of high impact energy. It fell to the ground, causing the large procession to halt as the attacker lowered her gauntlet.

Sentry frowned a bit as one of her readouts told her the energy required for such a long shot had shut down a few other attack options for the moment. "Okay I think we have their attention now." Her partner for the mission was Blue Samurai who stood to her left, sword drawn and ready to battle. "Until the others move into position we need to take out as many as we can."

"Very well. I shall begin to meet the enemy head on!" Blue Samurai declared as the blue nimbus of mystical energy formed around his feet and allowed the warrior to fly toward the front lines with a battle cry. However against such numbers a lone man would be overwhelmed in seconds. Fortunately for Blue Samurai by the time he reached the front lines to cut through one of the sprokets help arrived. Tempest came flying in along side Breakneck, who was running slow enough for the Brotherhood leader to keep up. The electric hero launched several bolt attacks head on with the storm of electricity the Clockwork soldiers were firing in response.

The very air crackled with the power being unleashed, but Tempest couldn't keep all of the bolts from getting through. Several nearly hit Breakneck who narrowly avoided them on good luck alone. A second later and the speedster was among the sprockets, punching at speeds so quick it all looked like one continual blur of yellow zigzagging through the front lines. Breakneck nearly made it to the opposite side before a tremendous blast of concussive energy hit his left knee. The hit caused the hero, who was already moving at speeds well beyond sound to go into a painful bouncing roll until he slammed into a dumpster, collapsing the offending structure.

"Pity. He didn't go splat." A cold voice said as a single form hovered down in front of the Clockwork princes. Cyclopian checked his readout, then aimed his gauntlet again before firing at the Blue Samurai twice. The Asian hero stopped in suprise, and used his sword to deflect the blasts as he leapt backwards to weaken the impacts. "What'd I tell you? You boys were right to bust me out. I don't have hang ups on killing heroes. Especially not after the good people at Crey Industries thought it'd be fun to seal me in this armored shell."

Tempest came to a stop in the air and fired a bolt of lightning at Cyclopian. In response the villian did something unexpected. Rather then taking time to leap out of the way or fire one of his own blast a third option was chosen. Cyclopian grabbed one of the sprockets and threw it into the path of the attack to let the unfortunate automaton come apart in the attack.

The psychotic villian rocketed into the air and let loose a barrage of energy, putting Tempest at a severe disadvantage. Just as the Brotherhood leader was getting used to avoiding the blasts a large form leapt from the mass of Clockwork, colliding with Tempest and sending him crashing to the ground.

Tempest winced, and realized there was a hand at his throat. It wasn't clenched but tight enough to endanger his ability to breath easily. The individual that knocked him down leaned so that the sun was no longer glaring down into Tempest's eyes. "Miss me sissy boy?" Garm asked with a smirk, and then followed it up by picking the hero up and throwing him like a ragdoll towards Blue Samurai's feet. The mutant chuckled and then tensed all his muscles as he took on a primal stance. "It's about time I took your little club to the woodshed again. When I let you beat me back in the park a week ago it was so I could bust the other guy out. The Clockwork King pays good money, so why not go the extra mile and remind you little snots on who the big bad wolf is?!"

* * *

**To be continued in Gears of War 2 of 2**


	13. Issue 12: Gears of War 2 of 2

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** So the gears begin to turn. Sorry for the late as heck update. Rane has been blogging on the crazy net and reading too much of.. ((shameless self plug)) his own series in the Sonic the Hedgehog section! Sonic Reboot, the new retelling of the legendary hedgehog taking the Sonic section by slight ripples in the water! Seriously though, I still take characters, just pm me with all the standard info if you have an account, or send me an e-mail with the information in it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own City of Heroes, just a half eaten bowl of cereal and a badger.

**----**

**Issue 12:**Gears of War 2 of 2

Out in the streets of Galaxy City a small scale war was brewing with a veritable army of the Clockwork. They'd not come along though, the mutant Garm and the sadistic armored Cyclopian had been recruited in their attack. However the Brotherhood of Justice had added four more to their ranks as well. Blue Samurai, wearer of mystical armor and a katana that could cut through nearly anything. Cinder, a young girl with the power of fire and flight. Breakneck, nephew of the original but just as quick and ready to defend justice. Necrose, a young woman brought back to life in a unique state of undeath with limited superstrength.

Out of the streets there was a war of a different sort however, perhaps of more importance then any blatant conflict. The Fallen Saint knew many things, and many people. Though there were those that she did not, unknown variables that when they caught her attention she risked making herself known to the world. Now even as Eden stood atop one of the skyscrapers and looked on as her team fought she felt herself joined. A moment later Widow crouched down beside her, hunched forward as her long flowing hair cast her pale face in shadow. Widow was not the only person there, and finally Eden turned to face her guest. After an initial inspection of his appearance the Fallen Saint's pupiless eyes narrowed with a cordial smile. "You are the cult leader."

Before her stood the man Sorias, the priest that had been spreading the words of an approaching end. He was no longer in the rags of a homeless man but now in flowing robes of the brightest yellow and a staff that was fully bronzed. Sorias leaned upon it, with a certain dependence as he stroked a now finely trimmed beard. "Indeed I am and you are..." The self announced prophet trailed off, eyes going out of focus as though he were lost in thought. Sorias's eyes widened and he straightened a bit. "You.. do not exist."

The Fallen Saint's polite smile turned into a small grin for just a moment as she walked from the edge. Eden came to a stop five feet from the prophet and then gave him a proper incline of the head. After that her expression returned to a polite smile. "Oh I do indeed exist sir, you just don't expect me to. You, are an equal mystery to me and I fail to find what drives you despite my knowledge. Like this battle for instance.. it is not like the Clockwork to strike in such open force. Nor, do they associate themselves with villians equally or more dangerous then they."

Sorias lifted his chin so that he could look down his nose at the white haired woman and then sniffed in disdain. "If you know of my sermons to the great coming of my master then that is enough. As for this.. farce. My master has enough power to give reason to the Clockwork marching upon your pawns, even if they believe it to be for some useless blue prints. For I must see which of those down there will be worthy to be more. A disciple of my great master." Sorias finished the last part quietly, holding out a hand to his side. "You though.. you are an unknown and you must die." Then in a blur of motion Sorias leapt away and let loose a blast of golden energy that went screaming straight for Eden's chest.

The Fallen Saint did not move, nor did her smile ever waver. Widow appeared in a small puff of black smoke and held up both fists with the index and middle fingers bridged together. An instant before it would have reached the females a barrier of pale blue absorbed the impact of the blast, though it wavered the shield did not give in. When it was apparent the attack wouldn't be making it through Sorias cut it off with a scowl.

"I would be happy to let your blast consume me prophet. However, my little friend seems to object to what you desire." Eden informed him while placing a hand on Widow's shoulder. There was a blue pulse as she made contact and Widow breathed deep, her willpower revitalized. "You see, Widow and myself are the perfect team. She has the power to produce shields while I can restore any mental reserves that have been taxed under attack. Effectively keeping her able to indefinitely hold the barrier. That however is only one thing that makes us such a good duet."

The prophet continued to scowl as he began to ready another attack. "You believe this little system can stop my master from doing as he deems necessary? How foolish!" With that Sorias lashed out with both hands, sending a much larger golden blast that washed over the shield like a mighty river. He was not fooled though, Sorias could still feel the resistance of the barrier and it was not weakening. "Sinners! Decievers, you shall be among the first my master cleanses!"

As the blast weakened and then finally ceased for lack of the prophet being able to sustain it Eden smiled. "Do tell, well then let us show you another little combination of ours." The Fallen Sain't eyes began to glow a brighter white and Sorias felt the impact of gravity, crushing him, holding him in place so he could barely move. The shield dropped and then Widow threw out her hands in twin arches, letting loose ghostly phantasms that soared toward Sorias, howling in rage. The torrent of spirits consumed him in a swirling vortex of anguish, striking out and cutting him with their bones before fading from existance. Sorias was shaking a little and then stumbled back, his robes in tatters and the staff falling from his hands with a clank against the roof.

"You.. I will remember you.." He heaved out from his throat, the cold sensation of death that had been pressing around him had left the man rattled. With a turn he vanished in a flash of the same golden light before either of the women could stop him.

Now with Sorias no longer an immediate threat to the Brotherhood, Eden looked to Widow with a smile. "Good girl.. though he was much stronger then I estimated.." The Fallen Saint returned to the edge of the roof to continue watching should she be needed again. Widow joined her, resuming her crouching position like a faithful pet. In that span of time most of the robots had been taken care of and the only real threats were the two supervillians. "Now it's up to them to win the day unless that prophet returns. Garm poses a large threat and Cyclopian.." One brow rose in amusement as the armored murderer turned around to find himself facing off against the just arriving robot Adam XXV and a small battalion of Longbow Agents. "Will not be a problem."

----

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. Are you my stalker or something tin man?!" Cyclopian bellowed as he let off a volley of energy bursts that Adam XXV swerved around as he created the stone hammer. Just as the Crey robot swung for Cyclopian the criminal activated his thrusters and shot off to the left. "You should start bothering other guys. They sound real good when you smack 'em to, I promise!"

"Subject Cyclopian. You are under arrest for endagerment of civillians, disturbing the peace, and organizing a gathering without recognizing proper protocals. Come in quietly or you shall be forcibly subdued." Adam droned in a flat voice devoid of emotion.

"What did I do to get some crazy robot like you after me anyway, does my suit attract you or something?!" Cyclopian was so busy flying away while watching Adam XXV he didn't even see the oncoming danger that was letting him come to her. Cyclopian turned to see where he was going just a second too late. Necrose clotheslined him with a hard left arm, making the murderer flip backwards even as his momentum carried him a few more yards to land in a heap.

Adam XXV landed next to Cyclopian, completely ignoring the undead woman for the time being. Two Longbow agents came to land a moment later and started to secure the criminal. Once Cyclopian's armor was fully deactivated the robot turned his attention to Necrose. "Designation: Necrose. Former criminal, judged temporarily insane and released to live a civilian life. You are in violation of the terms set forth by the system. However your aid in capturing a current threat is noted. Carry on."

The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance at that reminder but she chose to run off to help the team which as a whole was battling Garm. All but one individual, the Bard was nearby when Necrose had leveled Cyclopian. He glanced towards the team who looked like they were holding their own before approaching Adam XXV. "Tell me more about these terms she was set under. If she's violating them she should answer for it."

Adam XXV took a moment to scan Bard's appearance. "Subject: The Bard. For lack of a polite phrase, find out in your own good time. Such things should not be worried over by powerless individuals without even simple gadgets to aid in the fight against crime."

"Powerless?! I could run circles around you robot boy. I don't need powers or big hammers to protect the streets."

"You are a mere human. Run along and retire before you become damaged beyond the means of the medical capabilities in use today." Adam XXV had just enough time to get out before the Bard's recent short fuse reached it's end. With a yell of fury he spun around, landing a the back of his right heel against Adam's head and causing the robot to take a step back from the impact. "You have just broken one of the newer laws passed by the system of Paragon City. Heroes, under penalty of imprisonment may not attack this unit while it is conducting lawful business. You are to be sent to the Ziggursky Penitentiary."

Even as Adam XXV said it the Longbow Agents were slowly approaching Bard. It was obvious they were reluctant about having to jail one of the city's heroes especially with the so many of Paragon's best missing. "You provoked me into it, this won't stand." The martial artist said in a calm voice, though even he was had good reason to fear being a prisoner there. It housed almost every villian ever caught by heroes, and enough were put there by him things could go very wrong. However he would not resist arrest when he had stressed importance of the law so much.

----

Garm looked up from his battle with the Brotherhood and saw the odds were least in his favor. "Time to get out of here while the getting's good." He'd done his part in fighting, the money had already been wired to his private account and in any case none of his employer's robots were around anymore. Sentry came too close on her next sweep, providing him a good opportunity to cause enough of a distraction to allow him to dig in his pockets. He leapt just enough to grab her foot and then slammed her onto the ground before throwing Sentry like a ragdoll into Tempest.

The electric user was just firing a lightning bolt that struck Sentry instead of it's intended target. With the impact on the ground a small crack had been made in her suit, large enough for the bolt to begin continuously electrocuting her. Tempest caught her on reflex and then the current began to shock him as well, dropping him on the spot with a yell of pain. The others were distracted by that, torn between helping them and stopping Garm.

"Suckers." Garm grinned as he pulled out a portable teleporter and activated it. A small pulse of light ran over the mutant and then he faded out of sight.

Now without another choice stopping them Breakneck came forward and pulled Sentry away, ending the circuit with a quick jab to the cracked area. The electricity traveled up his arm briefly but the speedster shook it off. "Alright, you guys alright?"

"Yeah.. just a little shaken up is all. I'd shake your hand but whatever you did shut the entire suit off." Sentry responded after a moment. Her hair looked like it was threatening to stand on end, and the visor was fried beyond repair.

Tempest sat up with a pained grunt seconds later, "I'm okay to. Just because my body produces it doesn't mean I can take it back. Nothing fried though since my bracers took a chunk of the backlash." He started to get up and noticed one of the Longbow Agents approaching, looking apprehensive. "What is it? Have something to tell us or giving us a bill for the property damage?"

"No sir. It's unfortunately more serious then that. Your team member the Bard attacked Adam XXV. According to a new law that was passed any hero attacking him while he's apprehending criminals will be sent to the 'Zig, then a trial will be put together to see if he stays there." The agent professionally stated before marching off to the shocked expressions of the team. The prison transports had already left so there was no way of talking the Division to let him go.

"We need to do everything in our power to get him out before those criminals bury him eight deep in their kind." Sentry said in a quiet, fearful voice.

-----


	14. Issue 13: Men of Power

**City of Heroes**

**The Brotherhood of Justice**

**Author's Note:** See the bottom for a special Author's note after reading this issue.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own City of Heroes, just a half eaten bowl of cereal and a badger.

* * *

**Issue 13:** **Men of Power**

The night air was quiet over Skyway City, until two figures appeared on opposing skyscrapers. One of the men wore a green hooded cloak and held a mystic staff high, the diamond on it's tip gleamed and brought more light to the darkness. He wore splendid white robes, glowing with pale blue runes of protection while he continued to mutter another incantation. He looked young, perhaps only thirty but the man's green eyes told of a great expanse of knowledge beyond his years. His face was lined, the result of years of adopting a look of concentration as he poured over books. A thin beard covered his jaw, chestnut brown.

Opposite from him, the other man seemed a direct opposite. With a hooded cloak that was the color of dried blood and robes as black as pitch. He held a dagger made of obsidian that seemed to draw the darkness to it. His robes bore crimson runes that brought further pain to his foes when an attack struck. He did not ready another spell, for there was no need. They had been battling for days now, and the white robed magician was coming to the end of his strength. "What's the matter old friend? Finding the path you chose to be.. limiting? You should have known better Shaiden."

Shaiden narrowed his eyes which briefly glowed with a golden light. "You may be correct Mire. However I was shown the right way long ago, and you should have followed with me rather then becoming the lackey that you have!" With that shout the man unleashed a blast of golden energy that gained in mass as it neared his foe.

The opposing spell user merely chuckled and made a quick series of cutting motions with his dagger. Arcane light trailed in the very air where the blade's tip traveled and a pentagram appeared. It flew forward to collide with Shaiden's attack and held it at bay until the blast dissipated. While the air was still fresh with the crackle of magical power Mire pointed his dagger at Shaiden and uttered one word. "Duskathium."

A blaze of fire shot from the dagger and before Shaiden could rally a defense it pierced the right side of his chest. He gasped, faltered as his staff clattered to the tarmac and fell to one knee. Shaiden realized that the battle was over, that Mire had once again reduced him to a quivering mass of exhaustion. Yet he could not allow his former ally and brother by vow this victory. The reasons behind this latest attack were below even Mire. Quickly Shaiden began to mumble the appropriate words and took up his staff, using it to stand as blood stained the front of his robes. The blood glowed, and then created a shining red dart that lanced out at Mire.

Caught by suprise, the villain barely deflected the blood dart in time. His glowing violet eyes were drawn to the dart as it slowly melted into blood once more on the roof. "Dark magic from you Shaiden? I would have thought you too..." He trailed off upon looking back up and seeing that he was alone. Beneath the black scarf that covered his mouth the dark mage scowled and cursed his own arrogance. Shaiden had used his own weakened state to play on the confidence that came from believing this would be the final conflict. Evidently that fool had just prolonged the fight a while longer. No matter, he had prepared for an event such as this. Mire slipped his hand into the long sleeve of the robe and took out a small crystal.

Slowly he began to recite the words of power, moving the gem in front of his eyes and began to focus his considerable will power on it. The crystal would be able to locate Shaiden, but with Paragon City and it's vast supply of magical heroes or otherwise, it would take a good while. That was fine, for Mire knew the war was his and he had only need to claim his prize.

* * *

The sun was high, signaling that it was almost noon or right at it. Though for Cinder the difference wasn't much. Not to mention she had a few other things on her mind while she scoped out the people walking around on the sidewalks just below the two floor building Cinder was resting on. Eden had, in the disguise of a Freedom Corps lawyer, gone to represent the Bard at the small trial held for striking the robot Adam XXV. Despite Eden's best efforts the Bard still had to serve a minor sentence of at least two weeks. It had everyone at the base a little nervous over the situation. Would Adam push the rest of them into the same situation? Adam had been hit twice more by other heroes, and like wise they were now under going trial. Requests were in work to have that law repealed, but the political system was slow to act.

"So remind me. Why are we in Skyway City without hitting any of the stores again?" Cinder asked, feeling the concrete barrier rub against her chin as she let her eyes raise up to view the skyline.

Of the other two with her, one bothered to respond. "Eden said a demon's portal was going to open and to not leave for at least a day. She said this was the most likely place we could stop it." Sentry replied with she flipped open the side of her left gauntlet to bring up a small touch pad screen. A series of electronic beeps came from it as her fingers pushed the appropriate keys. "We only have about six hours left. Just be patient and thankful that the owners are okay with us using their bathroom if need be."

"That's great and all, but just what are we supposed to be waiting for? A ton of stuff happens in Paragon. How will we know that it's the right thing to go after and not end up on a wild goose chase?" Cinder pointed out while she now focused on finger walking he hand around the ledge, pretending it was a daredevil as she got the hand close to the very edge. "I mean, a flaming deer screaming anti-easter slogans is sorta normal in this city. So how are we gonna know for sure, ya know?"

Finally the third member of the group was roused from his stupor. Tempest sat up a little more and coughed, opening the lower part of his helmet to yawn into his hand. "Just be patient Cinder. The life of a hero isn't all high action and explosions. After that street work with the Clockwork aren't you more then ready for a little rest?"

"That was a week ago and we haven't fought any cool villains and don't say Hellions count! I was taking those guys down when I first started out on my own." Cinder muttered the last part, feeling that sometimes they forgot that she was a part of the team to. Not just some little girl wanting to tag along. She was sixteen after all!

"Hey, where are you going?" Sentry asked when she noticed Cinder standing up and walking for the fire escape.

"For a walk. You guys can stay up here like roof decorations, I can go kick something's butt before I explode." With that she left Billy Young and Betty Taylor to their own devices.

Betty moved to follow after her but at a shake of the head from Billy she stopped. "Let her go. Maggie isn't used to working with us yet. She ran solo for the longest time, then went with Breakneck and Blue Samurai. It's a big step from a three person group to a nine person team with it's own base. Her friends are fitting in well, and so is Necrose but Maggie's still a little green. Give her time and she'll come around."

"If you say so. Aren't we supposed to be more careful? Especially if the portal opens up and that demon or whatever it is comes through from the astral plane. Eden wasn't sure how strong it would be, just that we needed at least three of us to put it down for the count." Sentry replied with turning and walking to the opposite end of the roof to find a better place out of the sun.

Just as she'd gotten comfortable a blazing red tear in the air appeared and began to widen with a loose spiral. Out of the swirling energies a monstrous demon, nearly eight feet tall landed on the roof and let loose a roar at the startled heroes. The thing was purple skinned, wearing only a tattered brown loincloth and wrist manacles with the remains of some links of chain to them. It's eyes were wide, empty fields of white and it's mouth was filled with at least three rows of teeth. It had grossly colossal horns, nearly to the point of being ridiculous with their twisting, chaotic shape that ultimately ended with the points straight up. "Finally! I am free from my imprisonment! No one shall ever mock the name of Sarces, Lord of Agony ever..." It was then the demon noticed Tempest standing up, and Sentry joining him.

While the demon seemed just as stunned to find them, Tempest was rather calm. "Not sure if that's our demon but he stole my color scheme." The wings snapped out of his bracers and with a quick snap of the wrists a single bolt of lightning struck Sarces in the chest, hurling the screaming monster into the alley below. "Let's get him! If we hit him quick enough we might win with just the two of us." With that electricity crackled along Tempest's gauntlets and he flew off the roof after the demon. Sentry was just a second behind, thrusters releasing fire in their wake.

----

Cinder hadn't heard the commotion caused by the demon's arrival. For when she'd felt her feet hit the pavement below she took off at a light jog. She didn't have a real destination in mind and was just looking forward to a refreshing run around the neighborhood. The day hadn't started off very well for her. Getting up early enough to beat the sun never agreed with her. By nature Maggie Devlin was not a morning person and had nearly fried that freaky girl Widow when she was being shook awake for the mission.

Twenty minutes later, and three muggers Cinder was feeling a little more upbeat on the day. She was just passing through beneath the train stop when a flash of red caught her eye. The girl had just turned around in time enough to throw up a quick barrier of flames to halt a blast of power. Unfortunately the attack wasn't completely stopped, the fire only made it detonate in a explosion of smoke and embers that scorched every body part of hers not covered by her clothes. An instant later a second blast collided with her stomach, doubling her over the crimson light. Cinder dug her heels in, tried to fight it but ultimately she was sent backwards through the air into the side of a water line. Pain kept her plastered to the cement for a second until gravity tugged her upper body forward. The girl stumbled forward and fell, barely managing to catch herself on her hands. "What.. what was that?"

The approach of heavy boots caused Cinder to look up and come face to face with Mire. She tried to stand so she could fight back, but all the strength in her seemed to have abandoned her. Leaving the young hero a trembling mass at the mercy of the dark spell caster. "Hello little one. I wasn't aware you were a hero.. your kind normally wears flashier costumes. Not something your mommy can sew up in six minutes."

"B.. Bite me you dress wearing freak." She spat back at him, with some effort managing to actually spit in his direction. With a burst of strength Cinder at least wasn't resting on her hands anymore. They now hung at her sides as useless as logs. "Villains usually wear something manlier. Not something their mommy goes to sunday school in."

Mire's eyes flared and he pointed the dagger at Cinder, sending out another shot of arcane power that threw her back against the water line again. However this time she was kept there. "Cheeky little brat aren't you? No matter.. you will aid my search greatly." Another twist of the wrist locked Cinder's jaw, making certain she could not speak further. Once that was finished Mire turned and spoke a few words of magic beneath his breath. When he spoke aloud his voice was magically amplified, echoing throughout Skyway City. "_**Shaiden. Reveal yourself or this precious little brat will pay for your cowardice. You have ten seconds to come to me old friend.**_"

Beads of sweat formed on Cinder's forehead as she tried to force her way out of the enchantment but it was a futile effort. Whatever power the mage held was ancient, beyond mortal effort to resist. Fire crackled and sputtered at her fingertips but that was as far as she got before her body just gave out. By that point the man in the robes had reached the count of eight and was pointing the dagger squarely at her chest. A bead of read had started to form on the tip, gathering in strength. "I grow weary of waiting!"

"Very well Mire. You have me." With a flutter of a heavy cloak Shaiden appeared, feeble still from the wound Mire had inflicted on him hours earlier. It had been closed somewhat, perhaps an amatuer healer had seen to him but had not been able to finish the job before Mire had called him out. "Let the child go and let us settle this like it was meant to be."

Mire smirked beneath his robe's collar and then with a gesture released the holding spell he'd had in place. As Cinder fell flat on her face he spoke another quick series of incantations that fired out a lash of fire towards Shaiden. The opposing mage spun his staff with a flourish, releasing a glow from the diamond focus at it's tip and then swung for the fire lash, when they connected the fire turned to ice and fell. The second the ice shattered Mire was inches from Shaiden, thrusting the dagger forward for his stomach. Shaiden was equally quick, with a gesture a barrier sprang up and repelled the blade and Mire along with it several yards away. A moment's break from the action finally saw Shaiden stumble back, gasping at the expended blood loss without rest.

The villain's eyes narrowed in pleasure and he raised the dagger to prepare the killing blow when a bolt of fire slammed against his shoulder. Numerous artifacts kept Mire relatively safe from the ravages of natural things like fire. However the force of the blow still staggered him. "What..? You!" Turning, Mire was able to dodge another bolt thrown by Cinder who'd just gotten to her feet. "Pestering child! Stay out of something that has nothing to do with you!" He thrust the dagger at her, catching the girl with a levitation spell and sent her flying into a support beam for the train rail. Before she could adjust to it, Mire directed her to go into the side of the station itself, shattering a window and sending her out of sight. "Now. Where were we?"

Shaiden was ashen faced, nearly weak to the point of passing out. Grasping his staff, the mage stood up and hardened himself for the next crucial manuevers. "You had no right harming the girl, she does not understand what she is facing like I do. What you plan to do.. devouring the essence of a demon appearing here today is sick even for you." The last words were spoken like a bitter curse. He flung out a hand that sent a wave of green magic that Mire slashed through with a simple slice of the dagger. Shaiden grimaced. He was too weary to fight evenly with Mire any longer! "Well old friend.. you have gained great power, but there is one thing you have not been granted in choosing your dark and lonely path."

"What is that? You were wrong when you said that taking the mantal of Zel Fala was a road to ruin. You were wrong when you said forging this dagger would only hinder me!" Mire screeched, tired of Shaiden's repeated warnings against things that had only brought him the highest degree of power. He struck out with the dagger and sent a blast of magical fire so immense it was as though a train was screaming towards Shaiden. The wounded hero however did not try to avoid it, he merely smiled and bowed his head.

The flames devoured Shaiden, hiding him from sight. Mire screamed and continued to keep up the stream before at long last feeling the strain on his will power. The fire stopped but Shaiden stood unharmed within a mental shield. Mire's eyes widened and then he uttered an incantation. It revealed the barrier was not of his foe's making, rather from an outside source. "What is this?"

"Friends, something you failed to concern yourself with apparently." Shaiden said with a wider smile while Eden, Necrose, Blue Samurai, Breakneck, and Widow appeared before him in a flash of teleports. With some room to breath the mage slumped down to one knee and recollected himself while Eden set about healing him again with a magical orb, garnered from Shaiden's own library. "Thank you fair lady for aiding me. However shall I repay this debt I owe?"

The Fallen Saint's eyes glowed for just a moment and a secretive smile came to her black painted lips. "I can think of a way, but we have more pressing matters at the moment. Brotherhood, attack!" The last command she said on turning toward her team and setting up the pace of the battle. With a quick surge of her gravity control she made Mire slam down to one knee. The dark mage wouldn't be outdone, for exhausted as he was a quick few words broke Eden's power and Mire stood once again. "He has been battling Shaiden for days now. Our opportunity to defeat him is extremely high. Do not give him an inch." As the rest of the team charged Eden continued to tend to Shaiden.

Widow flashed in and out of sight, teleporting short distances until she was right before the villian. She kicked up, but Mire caught her foot and sent her flying to the ground with a blast of fire from the dagger. Breakneck dashed in, catching Mire with a chaingun speed combination of punches that were mostly buffered by Mire's enchantments but they still had the effect of wearing him down. Cursing, Mire froze him to the spot with a gesture and brought his dagger up to block a slash of Blue Samurai's katana. While the samurai was occupied with trying to honorably win the struggle Mire shoved his hand into the samurai's chest and sent him skyward with a burst of power. Remembering there was one more Mire looked back down after watching Blue Samurai's ascent. Necrose swung, and Mire ducked out of the way, allowing the wooden post behind him to be broken in two from the force of her punch. With a massive effort Mire sent Necrose flying headfirst into the distant wall with a blaze of fire.

"You speak so highly of yourself and these allies Shaiden. Yet, you ally yourself with children and the undead. Not to mention a boy who can not even come up with his own identity and a would be samurai." Mire smirked and supressed the urge to breath deep. He'd just taken down an entire team with little effort and no more pain then a split lip from Breakneck. The realization was pleasing enough to put him back in good humor. "So tell me. Who would you summon now? A fairy, or let me guess.. a pony?" Mire's humor faded when he saw the undead woman standing back up. That blow should have killed her, no matter. He would just.. Mire's eyes flew open wide as the woman turned around. His reaction was mirrored in the Brotherhood, those aware enough to observe the change.

Blood the color of black sludge was pouring over Necrose's face from the gash she'd gotten by slamming into the wall. Her eyes had lose the pupils, rendering them dead white. The orbs lacked any traces of humanity unlike Eden's however and her teeth had become barred in a snarl akin to a rabid animal. Fists clenched, Necrose let loose an unholy scream as she started running towards Mire again, ignoring the blasts he sent in defense. Some missed, but others solidly hit her, blowing a hole in one shoulder and drawing bloody wounds in other places were contact was made. Pain had no hold on the woman.

Mire cursed and tried to stab her in a last ditch effort at defense just as she came within striking distance. An out thrust hand caught the blade head on and it ripped straight through down to the hilt with a spray of blood. Instead of trying to dislodge the weapon, Necrose twisted her hand, using her own bones to force it from Mire's grasp and she leveled him with an almighty punch. Had the enchantments not been active his head would have been torn clean from his shoulders. Still, crack of a broken jaw and a few loose teeth were not a pleasant realization for the man just as he passed out. Necrose stood over him, chest heaving before she turned her eyes on her worried team mates. With a hoarse scream she turned, flinging the dagger away and started for them now.

Eden turned just then to see what was happening and opened a wormhole beneath Necrose's feet. Caught off guard, the undead woman fell into the spiraling vortex with a ragged scream. Then with a flick of the wrist the wormhole was closed. With that taken care of the Fallen Saint helped Shaiden stand. "There. You appear to be healed enough to manage on your own. It appears there is more to one of our team then I had first thought.." She trailed off as the Brotherhood gathered around to hear what she had to say. "Necrose is a very civil woman as you've all seen at the base. However it appears that when she's injured seriously enough rage takes a hold of her, effectively rendering her in a beserk state. The effect of it you have just witnessed. Increased endurance, little sense of pain, and the inability to tell friend from foe."

"That may very well be.. but what will we do with her now?" Breakneck asked before zipping up the stairs to pick up a bloody and injured Cinder who'd just staggered out of the train station. Within five seconds he was back, Cinder cradled in his arms. "Tell me there's a way to reverse it. We can't just leave her in there."

The Fallen Saint reguarded Breakneck with a pensive stare. Long enough for the speedster to find it most uncomforting to meet her gaze before he looked away. "She will come back to her senses in time. How long that may be I am not certain, but I will create a special holding area for her in the base when these incidents occur." After saying that she turned to the fallen Mire with a smile, though like all other things Eden did it was deliberate without genuine emotion behind it. "Shaiden asked for assistance in this matter. Tempest, Sentry, and Cinder were supposed to defeat the demon when it appeared, negating Mire's goals. However it seems like everything worked out for the best now."

The team was oblivious to the villain who'd been dismissed as unconscious, Mire's hand gripped the dagger and waited for the moment to strike.

----

"Die weakling mortals, taste the wrath of flames that seer the very souls of- umph!" The demon Sarces was cut off by Sentry delivering an uppercut that sent him out of the alley way and through a chain link fence. Snorting and shaking his head, the monster let loose another attempted tirade. "Foul wench, you dare touch the prince of pain? The Lord of-" A blast of lightning from Tempest sent Sarces flying even further back.

"You would think he'd be tougher but all he does is try to tell us how boned we are for smacking him around!" Sentry complained before landing a right hook across Sarces's jaw as he opened his mouth to spout another self aggrandizing statement. She pistoned three more fists across the demon's face and ended with a knee lift with a blaze of her thrusters to send it directly against Sarces's face. The self called Lord of Agony staggered back yet again. "Though she might have something there. We haven't managed to keep this motor mouth down yet." She punctuated her statement with a repulsor blast into Sarces's chest that sent the demon back another few steps.

"Less talking. Keep him from speaking." Tempest replied, having thoroughly gotten sick of the demon's non-stop yammering. He added his own strikes of lightning when Sentry was clear of the target.

Sarces snarled, and raised his fists. "Enough! I will not simply abide being made sport of by such tiny-" Sentry and Tempest doubled their fists up, charged with energy and lightning respectively and slammed them upward into the Lord of Agony's jaw, sending him clear over the building they'd worked him to across the construction yard. He landed with a ground shuddering impact and drew a few sounds of suprised voices. Blinking, the demon stood up to find himself facing the rest of the Brotherhood of Justice. They were caught flat footed, much like he was at that moment. With a flexing of muscles the Lord of Agony started to speak. "Puny mortals, fear me! Sarces, the Lord of-" A blazing pain shot through his chest. Confused as his power began to leave, the demon looked down at the bloodied dagger protruding from the right side. "What is..?"

"Sarces, your power and essence is no longer yours." Mire spoke with a bloody smile as his jaw knitted itself. He twisted the blade, causing a bellow to come from Sarces. "You are no where near as powerful as I'd hoped but it shall do to get me away from these pests and their pet zombie!" The final dregs of the demon's essence entered the dagger just as the body changed into a pile of sand at Mire's feet. With that complete, eyes ablaze with new power the mage smirked. "You have won the day this time Shaiden, my quest for this demon was a waste of time. I will return another time for you..." Before the Brotherhood could react Mire had vanished, leaving behind only a pile of sand.

At that time Tempest and Sentry arrived. After an initial glance at the area and coming up blank as to where the demon went, the pair landed. "Eden, did the demon we were chasing come through here?"

"He did. However, we failed in preventing Mire from taking his essence." The Fallen Saint replied while she passed her gaze over the sand pile with a small frown. However it did not last as her attention turned to Shaiden, the same secretive smile appeared. "Brotherhood, in exchange for our aid may I introduce our newest member. A dear friend of mine from long ago, his name is Shaiden. A master of the arcane energies and a most useful addition. Especially for what I have in mind."

"Really? What is it?" Sentry asked after studying Shaiden and taking note of the staff.

Eden continued to look at Shaiden, a coy raise of the brow. "You asked how you could repay me friend. Here is how, we need to divide the team into two squads. To better manage our resources, you shall be in charge of a team we set up here in Skyway City." She paused and trailed off into thought as the Brotherhood looked amongst themselves, wondering what would be the results of such a thing. "As for what three I shall leave you in command of I am not certain yet.."

* * *

**Special Author's Note**

This is an updated author's note. Some of my few readers that are still around may notice I got rid of my Brotherhood Ultimate story. That is because I have decided to just come back to the story that helped me get out there and what not.

So the next time you see an update it will be the start of Volume 2!


	15. Volume Two

**Brotherhood of Justice**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of this I'd be making movies and pulling a Stan Lee by appearing in all of them. Sadly I don't.

**Author's Note: **Wow it's quite some time since I updated hasn't it? Through many writer's blocks, other persisting distractions and so forth I have finally come back to continue work on my series. You will hopefully see these updates happening on a regular basis. Things have been planned out better and a lot of plot holes I've been groaning about will hopefully be smoothed out in this volume. For a long time I wanted to depart from this series with Brotherhood Ultimate thinking it would be best to just start over fresh. Then when I was looking over all the chapters I wrote building this continuity I came to my senses. So the Brotherhood of Justice has returned! Characters will be taken places never before, shocking things will happen, and the team after this volume may never be the same again.

On a brief note concerning character submissions into the series. I am still accepting people that want to see their heroes or villains appear happily. However regarding some of the submissions I got before my sudden break made me realize some guidelines need to be established when I got four heroes that were essentially a cookie cutter knock off of Marvel Comic's Punisher. So here are the guidelines, please do not think I'm being overly critical. In my honest this will make it more enjoyable all the way around if the submissions are well thought out, and enjoyable to create which will in turn make them enjoyable to write about.

If you are submitting a hero or villain to appear let me know if you would like it to be a one time deal, a semi-continual appearances where the stories fits them coming in, or if you want them to join the Brotherhood. Please note if it's the last one the character must be extremely well thought out.

Send me an email through my profile's link containing your character(s) you wish to appear in the story. Hero / Villain names, real names, any personality quirks you may think important. Powers of course, weaknesses and so forth. Tell me all about them, in essence create a person you could truly see in a comic book, and explain why they chose the path they did. This isn't just an action story anymore, it's going to become more character driven.

Heroes: Submitting a hero is just that. You are creating a force for good. Not all are Captain Boyscout obviously and some are a little edgier than others but please keep them in such a way that in fact makes them heroes. Anything along the lines of the Punisher will be automatically denied. Heroes in the traditional sense do not go out and kill people. The Bard did this in the start yes, but he became acclimated to being a team player.

Villains: Submitting a villain. Villains are the rogues on the wrong side of the law. Submitting a villain is a bit easier since they often do not have the hang ups that heroes often do regarding morals. However not all villains are soulless killing machines. At their core they are or were a person once, get in their head and find out what makes them tick then tell me all about it.

* * *

**Volume Two **

With new foes appearing all around them and the homeless flocking willingly to a strange profit the Brotherhood of Justice is surrounded on all sides. Added to is the fact that they are apparently not even safe in the presence of other heroes. Edward Taylor, known to the whole of Paragon City as the Bard has been arrested for striking Adam XXV, breaking a law that prevents the intentional striking of the robot on penalty of jail time. While the heroes are trying to maintain some form of order in the rapidly declining peace other things are happening elsewhere.

In the Rogue Isles the evil magic user Mire has been weaving a spell with the demonic energy he stole from the demon Sarces. With it he hopes to bring forth an old evil that has not been seen in decades. A creature that even Statesman himself could not best, nor it is believed could anyone.

The status of Maggie Devlin, known to the public as Cinder, has been reported to the Department of Child Welfare on neighbors realizing that the girl lives effectively on her own. With her being trapped in the legal red tape that is foster care what fate will befall the girl?

On the streets the call of Sorias's sermons has become almost like that of a siren's song. Irresistible and all consuming to those without a place to call their own. Rumors say that during the height of these sermons the man almost seems to glow with ethereal light.

Deep within the bowels of Crey Enterprises an old program to start kidnapping heroes to tailor them to the needs of Ms. Crey has begun once more. With so little heroes left can Paragon City really take the strain of too little light and too much darkness?

These and many more problems assault the Brotherhood. Morale has been taking such huge hits that it can not hold up under. At the direction of the team leader Eden Rolt the team has been ordered to take a small break from taking to the field as a unified front. Minds need to be eased and bodies need rest. However.. will even a brief respite be able to help the heroes shoulder their way through what could be a _**Time of Dying**_ ?


End file.
